Bittersweet
by Aurorazilla
Summary: Laura and Carmilla work at two different stores at the same mall. A spilled coffee and a ruined shirt later, they slowly become friends and eventually find themselves falling for each other. But, Carmilla has baggage that will even surprise Laura. (I tried. Shitty summary but M for language and eventual smut. Mall AU)
1. Chapter 1: Espresso

**Because why not make a Mall AU while we wait for season 2.**

**So, if you don't know me, hello, I'm Aurora. I'm a loser. But that's okay.**

**This is rated M for language and eventual -ahem- sexy times. Because I like to write smut with plots. So yeah.**

**Reviews are cool.**

* * *

><p>Laura Hollis loved her job. Which was pretty unique, considering she worked at the <em>mall<em>, of all places. You'd think working at the pet store would be hellish (especially since it was the holidays), but, for Laura it was perfect.

She loved animals. The store she worked at was partners with the local animal shelter, so they always had rescued pets up for adoption. She loved seeing families take home a dog or cat or bunny in need. She liked happy endings, especially when she got to witness them herself.

She also loved the busyness of the mall. She could never really stay focused on one thing at a time, so being in a large place with crowds of people was pretty nice. Plus, she liked how convenient everything was. The food court wasn't too far from the pet store, so lunch was pretty fast and easy.

Carmilla Karnstein, however, _hated_ the mall. She worked at the music store, which _would_ normally be pretty great, but you can only take so much _'Top 50 Christmas Songs'_. Carmilla preferred to spend her time reading rather than helping customers (a preference she's surprised hadn't gotten her fired yet), but she liked to drown herself in her music.

She was a musician, of sorts. Not with a guitar or a piano, but with actions. The way she spoke, the way she moved, it was all smooth and graceful, as if everything she did had to be precise. Perfect. She was the definition of beauty. The Mona Lisa had nothing on her smile (although it was a rare occasion that she would even curl her lips up into something besides a smirk).

Or, maybe those were just Laura's feelings towards her.

The pet shop was directly across from the music store, and the hours were quite similar. So, the blonde had seen the brunette occasionally. And, each time, Laura found herself internally swooning over the stranger.

Yeah, it was foolish. A stupid little girl crush she was sure would go away soon. But, there was no denying the attraction she felt.

They had never spoken. Laura was too shy. She was sure she'd say something embarrassing anyway, or possibly fall on her face. Or both, knowing her.

Carmilla had noticed the girl in the pet shop, as well. But it was mostly because she had nothing better to do. Okay, fine, the girl was... _cute_. In the charming _'Way Too Pure'_ kind of way. She seemed like the type of girl who would go to a Catholic school. The stereotypical schoolgirl kind of girl. The kind of girl who's way too innocent for Carmilla. A purity that Carmilla didn't want to taint.

And, yes, Carmilla knew of the stranger's occasional glances that were thrown her way. Carmilla's co-worker and best friend, Will, pointed that out a long time ago.

_"She's into you," Will had snorted._

_ "Who?" _

_ "Little Virgin Mary over there."_

_ "Oh. She's not my type. Too... straight."_

_ "She might not be straight with the way she's been looking at you."_

_ Carmilla had shrugged. "Well, I'm hot. What do you expect?"_

_ Will rolled his eyes. "Whatever you say, Karnstein."_

Carmilla almost wanted to approach the blonde. Almost. But something inside her kept her to herself. There was _no way in hell_ she'd talk to the stranger first. She preferred to silently observe. As did the pet store girl, it seemed.

Carmilla had only been working the earlier hours for about two months (why her manager changed her schedule, she'll never know), so she was still coping with the mornings.

Laura had been working at the mall for almost 6 months, and she'd already made friends among the other stores. There was Perry and LaFontaine, who owned the mall's coffee shop (LaF also ran the photography studio, they were quite the prodigy according to Perry), Danny, who was a worker in an athletic store, Kirsch, who was part of the mall's security, and Betty, Laura's co-worker and sort of best friend (besides LaFontaine).

She hadn't stepped foot into the music store (which was called Vampire Records, for some weird reason), so she obviously didn't know anyone there. All she knew was that it played Christmas music nonstop around this time of year and that the beautiful brunette worked there.

Today, Laura worked from 8 to 4, so she arrived extremely early. She was surprisingly chipper in the morning.

Carmilla also worked 8 to 4, but she arrived grumpy and pretty annoyed.

She hated mornings.

Perry always got to work before everyone else so she could open the coffee shop (probably so she could prevent any accidents from happening, what with everyone's bad tempers that usually flared in the morning), so Carmilla decided she may as well get a cup of coffee before even attempting to face Will and the customers.

She would probably be less grumpy if it weren't Monday and she didn't spend the weekend getting drunk with a few of her friends. But, hey, what can you do?

The coffee shop was modest in size, but nice. It was called_ "The Cozy Corner" _but everyone just called it the Corner because of its location in the center part of the mall all the way to the right, closer to one of the exits than the shops themselves.

It was a modern-styled place. Right across from the entrance was a large counter with dessert foods behind glass and a cash register, and to the right of the register was the pickup area. On either side of the counter were places to sit. To the left was tables with standard chairs, and to the right was recliners and couches, all _extremely_ comfortable. The lighting was a little dim, but not uncomfortably so. One could read a book if they wished, or just people-watch through the shop's windows that overlooked the rest of the mall.

Pictures of various things like coffee, wildlife, and pretty much anything lined the walls. The back wall behind the counter was stone, rather than wood, unlike the rest of the place. It had several chalkboards on it, all listing the kinds of coffees sold, the sizes, the foods. It was no wonder Perry got up so early. Everyday at least _three_ of the items listed were changed or removed.

"Hello, Carmilla," Perry greeted politely when the brunette stepped into the shop. "What would you like today?"

Perry was a kind person. She was very sweet and motherly. She sort of reminded Carmilla of a bear with her cubs. She was very protective over her friends, and was always by their side to take care of them. She always had a first-aid kit with her, and she always seemed to be

"Busy day planned?" Perry took the card and swiped it.

"Nah, I'm just getting ready for the ultimate stupidity of the customers." Carmilla shrugged. "I swear, every time they ask me if something is on sale _after grabbing it off of the 'On Sale' shelf_, I get one step closer to doing something that will get me fired."

Perry smiled in understanding. "You just have to be patient."

"I try." Carmilla took back the card and waited for her order.

She was _really_ not looking forward to today. Maybe she should start keeping score of how many people ask stupid questions.

When she got her espresso and began to walk towards the entrance, something slammed into her. _Hard_.

The coffee splashed out of its cup and onto her shirt.

"Ah, _fuck_!" She hissed in pain, the hot liquid burning her skin.

"Oh my _god_, I am so, so sorry!" Carmilla looked up to see _her_. The pet shop girl. She was wearing a red sweater with a cat (Grumpy Cat?) wearing a Santa hat on it. Her eyes were wide and her breathing was erratic. "I-I didn't mean to, I just- I had to get something to wake me up because I have to watch this cat and her kittens and I didn't see you because I was rushing because I can't leave them alone for too long, and-"

"Whoa, whoa, calm down there, cutie." Carmilla chuckled. She was even cuter up close. "It's just coffee. No harm done. Unless you count my shirt," she looked down at her once-grey shirt. A large stain marked the front of it.

"Oh my god," Laura blushed deeply, realizing who she had knocked into. The music store girl. The beautiful girl who she had been too afraid to talk to for two months. Awesome. _Way to make a first impression, Hollis,_ she scolded herself internally. "I am _so_ sorry. Here." She began to lift up her sweater.

"Whoa, no need to strip just because you spilled something on me. Not that I'm complaining or anything."

The comment made the blonde's cheeks heat up even more. "I-I have a shirt underneath. You should, um, put on something warm. I mean, I don't want you to be so wet all day." Her eyes widened when she realized her wording. "I-I mean – hold on – uh – not wet – just... stained."

Carmilla smirked. This girl was just too adorable. Maybe Will was right. Perhaps she _did_ play for her team. Judging by the deep red blush, she could only assume so.

"Thanks for the offer, cupcake, but I'm not exactly a sweater kind of girl." She looked down at her shirt, then back up at the stranger, who seemed a little disappointed.

"Alright, alright. Come with me." Carmilla took Laura's hand and lead her to the bathroom, where she swiped the sweater and took off her shirt.

Laura was still in a daze from the brunette touching her arm, but she was suddenly _extremely_ aware of the beauty taking off her shirt. She tried not to let her eyes wander over the girl's body, but she couldn't help it because _damn_. Was it hot in here?

Carmilla pulled on the sweater. "How do I look?"

_Hot._ Laura wanted to say. "G-Good. You uh, look great."

The shirt she was wearing was a brown tank top.

"It's like, below freezing temperatures 't you get cold?" Carmilla asked.

"Oh, I have a sweatshirt back at my store."

Carmilla watched the tiny girl as she ran a nervous hand through her hair. She was pretty. Beautiful, even. She was very short, but that just added to her adorableness. Her honey-coloured hair was smoothed back by a nervous hand, and an awkward smile played at her lips.

"So, who do I return this sweater to at the end of the day?" Carmilla asked after a moment.

"Oh, um. I work across from your store – not that I know where you work. I mean, I do. Because it's across from my store. And I see you sometimes." Laura sputtered. "Anyway, um, my shift ends at 4, you can come by and drop it off, if you want."

"I'll be sure to do that, cutie. I'm Carmilla."

"I'm Laura." Laura looked Carmilla up and down again (for probably the third time in the past five minutes). She somehow managed to make a baggy Christmas sweater look sexy. How does someone even look _that_ good without being some sort of mythical goddess of beauty?

"I'll see you around, Laura," Carmilla brushed past her and left the bathroom, leaving Laura behind to contemplate what the _hell_ just happened.

* * *

><p><strong>The next few chapters won't be as rushed as this one.<br>**

**So yeah.**

**Reviews are great. Chapter 2 is already being worked on.  
><strong>

**Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2: Mommy Troubles

"So, you bumped into your crush, spilled your coffee on her, she took off her shirt, and you _didn't_ ask her out?" Betty asked incredulously.

Laura tugged at the sleeves of her blue hoodie. "Um... Yeah."

Betty scoffed, taking money offered by a customer for a collar. "You're a whole new level of awkward."

"I know, I know." Laura groaned. "She called me cutie, though. Which was pretty cool."

"Everyone calls you cute." Betty pointed out.

Betty was very straight-forward when it came to certain matters. That was partly the reason she and Laura were so close. She didn't give you any of that follow-your-heart bullshit. She told it like it was. Some people disliked her for her brutal honesty, but it was refreshing for Laura.

"Well, yeah, but coming from her it wasn't annoying." Laura sighed, taking a glance at the music store.

She could see Carmilla talking animatedly to a handsome boy who worked with her a lot. Not that Laura noticed that kind of stuff. She usually focused solely on the brunette. Like, right now, she seemed visibly annoyed.

"Did you at least find out her name?" Betty asked, waving her hand in front of Laura's face, as if to get her attention.

"Hm? Oh, yeah. Carmilla." The name tasted sweet on her lips. _Carmilla, Carmilla, Carmilla_. She wished she could say that name until her last breath.

"Geez, Laura, if you don't stop giving her those puppy eyes from here she might not return your sweater and just pretend you don't exist. Maybe even get a restraining order." Betty snorted.

"Shut up," Laura muttered, blushing. "I wasn't giving her puppy eyes."

"Puh-_lease_. You're already head-over-heels for her and you don't even know her."

"_Yet._" Laura added. "I'm gonna go check on Mama and her kittens."

* * *

><p>"What the <em>hell<em> are you wearing?" Will raised his eyebrows when Carmilla stepped into the store, her wet shirt in one hand and her half-empty espresso in the other.

Carmilla looked down at the big sweater and shrugged. "That girl in the pet store accidentally spilled coffee on me, so she gave me this."

"And you didn't rip her head off? That's weird." Will chuckled.

Carmilla rolled her eyes. "Shut up."

Carmilla had known Will for years. He was practically her brother. Hell, he technically _was_. Her mother had taken him in after his parents died when he was ten. It was pretty much the only decent thing her mother had done that she could ever remember. He was snarky, but honest when it came to serious stuff.

"By the way, Mother called." His expression turned awkward.

Carmilla's stomach dropped and her entire body tensed. She resembled a statue of some sort. "What did she say?"

A customer cleared their throat and Carmilla looked at them.

"Do you have anything by Vampire Weekend?" The man asked.

"I'll show you," Will lead him around a shelf.

Carmilla felt a sickening twist in her stomach. She _loathed_ her mother. Although the brunette had a rather extensive vocabulary, she couldn't string together any words that could perfectly describe her feelings towards her mother. So, she settled with 'execrate, loathe, detest, abhor,' and other similar words with some choice swears in between.

She and her mother existed on two entirely different wavelengths. Her mother was what one would consider 'high-class'. She expected nothing but the best from everything and everyone – including Carmilla. That was probably the biggest rift between them. That and the fact that her mother was a manipulative, scheming, terrible, awful bi-

"She said she needs to talk to you." Will had come up behind her unannounced, causing her to jump.

"Shit," Carmilla groaned. "Don't scare me like that." Will rang up the customer from before. "Did she say what she wanted to talk about?"

He shook his head. "No, but I think we both know what it is."

Carmilla rolled her eyes. "_God_, if my interest in women is _that_ much of a pain for her, I don't see why she can't just _let it fucking go_."

He shrugged. "She's traditional, you know that. It's all about rules with her."

"Well I don't see how me liking the same gender breaks any of those stupid rules."

"She'll come around to it."

"Don't fucking lie to me," Carmilla gripped the counter so hard her knuckles turned white. She was surprised the thing didn't shatter in her grasp. "You and I _both_ know she won't 'come around'. She doesn't change – _people_ don't change."

"Carm-"

"No matter how many times I tell her that she should accept me, she pulls that _'Oh, it's just a phase'_ bullshit. Every time I bring home a girl, she treats her like shit and practically shoves her out the door. She. Will. Not. Change." Carmilla turned away from him, her breathing ragged with anger. "I'm going on break."

"We just opened half an hour ago-" he stopped talking as soon as she shot him a dangerous glare. "Uh, alright."

She charged out of the store, her entire body tense with frustration.

_She can't just leave me alone for once? I moved out of her damn house so I could get away from her, not have her up my ass 24/7._ Carmilla thought to herself as she made her way to the exit. Maybe some fresh air would help.

* * *

><p>Laura watched Carmilla practically run out of the music store. Concern for the brunette took hold and, before she could stop herself, Laura muttered out a quick <em>"be right back" <em>to Betty before slipping out of her own store.

It took a moment before she was able to find the girl outside, by the entrance. She was sitting on one of the benches. Her elbows were perched on her knees as her face was buried in her hands. She looked stressed, so Laura decided not to speak as she sat down beside her.

Carmilla looked up, angrily at first, but her eyes soon turned soft when she noticed who dared to go near her.

"Cupcake," Carmilla breathed, visibly relaxing slightly. "What are you doing out here?"

"You seemed upset." Laura shrugged.

"You were watching me?" Carmilla half-smirked, though she didn't really seem to want to be her usual playful self. Something was bothering her.

Laura blushed nonetheless. The other girl could be sobbing her eyes out and any type of flirting would still fluster Laura.

"Um, anyway," Laura decided to dodge the whole _'I was totally watching you' _thing and changed the subject. "What's got you so upset?"

Air escaped Carmilla's lungs in a single long, slow sigh. "Just... my mother."

"Your mother?" Laura pressed.

Carmilla tensed and Laura knew she crossed a line. Before she could say anything, though, Laura quickly sputtered out "Y-You don't have to talk about her. I mean, I get it. My dad can get pretty bad sometimes."

The brunette seemed to let the first comment go. She looked at Laura.

"We'd better get inside," she murmured, her voice surprisingly soft. "It's going to get really busy soon."

Laura nodded and the two slipped back into the mall.

Carmilla watched the smaller girl out of the corner of her eye. She was... interesting, to say the least. She was pretty bubbly, and the huge grin on her face was pretty cute.

But, then again, the last time Carmilla fell for a girl, her mother had...

She shuddered at the memory.

No, she would not fall for Laura. She would befriend her, sure, but she would do everything in her power to make sure she didn't feel anything other than platonic for the girl.

"I'll see you later?" Laura's sweet voice pulled Carmilla from her thoughts. The blonde's doe-eyes were hopeful as the looked into Carmilla's.

"Yeah, of course." Carmilla smiled softly.

"Um, c-can I get your number? I mean, in case you don't know where I am or..." Laura blushed furiously.

The brunette almost wanted to say _"I work right across from you, I don't think I would lose you"_, but decided against it. She _did_ enjoy talking to the girl. What harm could a stupid phone number do?

The two quickly exchanged numbers before parting ways.

Carmilla was almost hyper aware of Laura's scent clinging to the sweater she was wearing. It was a nice smell – vanilla and sugar cookies – and she kind of wanted to drown in it.

She had to remind herself to stay distanced from Laura. For Laura's sake. But, her heart never really listened to reason.

* * *

><p><strong>I have so much feedback for this so thanks everyone holy shit! Reviews are amazing, by the way! <strong>


	3. Chapter 3: The Beginning of the Fall

**Sorry for the delay! I hope you're all having a wonderful holiday season! **

**So anyway yeah I don't have much to say here's the next chapter.**

* * *

><p>"Laura, some girl with a crap ton of eyeliner is asking for you." Betty called into the backroom.<p>

"Just tell her to come back here, I'm busy!" Laura responded.

She was cradling a tiny black kitten. He was the smallest of his litter, and Laura's favourite. He was also the only black kitten.

The litter of five was almost four months old. There were three girls and two boys, and Laura had been in charge of taking care of them ever since they were born.

The mother cat (appropriately named Mama by the shelter and Laura) was a gray tabby with beautiful blue eyes. Two of the girls had the same colour pelt. The other girl was white with gray tabby spots, and the other boy was a brown tabby. Nobody was allowed to name them, though Laura secretly cooed names into their ears whenever she held them.

But the black kitten was her favourite. She _really_ wanted to take him home, but her roommate was allergic to cats, which really sucked.

The backroom wasn't very large. It had two tables (one of which had a crate with Mama and her kittens) on the right of the doorway. In front of the door was _another_ door where they kept supplies for the animals. Further to the right, on the far side wall, was a dingy old computer that Laura absolutely _hated_ (so she usually brought her laptop to work because there was _no way in hell or Hogwarts_ she'd try to use _that_ piece of junk again). Beneath the table with the crate were water and food dishes for Mama.

"Hey, cutie." That wonderfully familiar voice made Laura turn to face the doorway. A wide grin spread across her cheeks.

Something about seeing Carmilla in her clothes was strangely satisfying.

"Hey," Laura bit her lip.

"So, these are the kittens that caused you to ram into me this morning?" Carmilla stepped further inside, looking at the kitten in Laura's arms, the door closed behind her.

"Yeah, uh, sorry again for that. I um..." God, Laura blushed more today than she can ever remember doing in her entire life. "I was put in charge because I have experience with kittens."

"Who's this little guy?" Carmilla's tone was soft and gentle as she peered down at the black kitten.

"I call him Bagheera," Laura smiled down at the black fuzzball. "He's the best one. I wish I could take him home, but my roommate is _really_ allergic to cats, which sucks." Laura realized she was on the verge of going into a long rant, so she stopped herself.

Carmilla reached out a cautious hand. "Can I pet him?"

"Of course!" Laura stepped closer to Carmilla so she could reach the kitten.

A loud purr slipped from Bagheera's throat as he looked up at Carmilla. Carmilla's expression turned into one of both delight and wonder.

"I've never seen a kitten up close before," she murmured, a finger rubbing under Bagheera's chin.

"Really?"

"Mother didn't let us near animals. She said that they were filthy." When Bagheera leaned into her touch, Carmilla grinned brightly.

"He likes you." Laura whispered.

She couldn't really bring herself to talk louder because holy _crap_ was Carmilla being adorable right now. Watching the brunette act so sweet and gentle with something so tiny and fragile gave Laura a warm, fuzzy feeling that she couldn't quite explain.

Carmilla looked up with a slight blush (which was actually the first time Laura has ever seen her blush and, yeah, it was adorable). "Sorry, um, I came to give you back your sweater."

"No, it's fine," Laura set Bagheera into the crate with his family. "He doesn't usually warm up to people that fast."

"Guess I'm special then," Carmilla shrugged with a smirk.

"Yeah..." Laura sighed.

They looked at each other silently.

Laura took this moment to appreciate the brunette's beauty up close. Her dark eyes looked tired, but they had a certain softness in them at the moment (whether it was because of Laura or Bagheera, the blonde wasn't entirely sure). Her wavy brown hair was now pulled into a ponytail, her bangs falling just above her right eyebrow. Her flawless pale skin looked almost like it was carved from marble, it was so perfect.

Carmilla was watching Laura, as well. She now saw her in a new light. Sure, she'd noticed the blonde was cute, but now she saw her as a certain form of beauty. Her dirty blonde hair was draped lazily over her shoulders, even though Laura seemed to try to push it back a bit, it always ended up in the same place. And her bright doe-like eyes looked at Carmilla with such wonder. It was almost as if she thought the brunette were a treasure.

It was almost like the air around them shifted. As if both girls were put under a strange spell as they looked at each other. The tension was so thick, you could cut it with a knife.

The door suddenly opened and both girls jumped visibly.

Betty looked between Laura and Carmilla with a cocked eyebrow. "Her gaze settled on Laura.

"Just making sure I won't have to sanitize anything." She smirked playfully. "You guys have been in here forever."

Laura's cheeks instantly turned crimson. "Um, sorry. We'll be out in a minute."

Betty winked before she shut the door.

Carmilla began to pull off the sweater.

"Wait- do you have something to put on instead?" Laura asked worriedly. It was _seriously_ cold out, and she didn't want the brunette to freeze.

"Don't worry about it, creampuff. The shirt's dry by now." Carmilla pointed at the stained shirt from earlier that morning (which she had, apparently, been holding this whole time) before proceeding to take off the sweater.

Laura, once again, fought (and failed) to keep from looking at the brunette's exposed skin (but could you blame her? If someone _that_ hot changed in front of you, you'd peek, too).

When Carmilla handed her the sweater, Laura took off her hoodie to put the red garment back on. It smelled like Carmilla, which was... very, very nice. She felt Carmilla's eyes on her, which made her blush horribly.

When she was finally bundled up and ready to go, she looked back at the taller girl. She had entirely too many layers on, and kind of reminded Carmilla of that one kid from that Christmas movie. _("I can't put my arms dooown!")_

"Mind if I walk out with you?" Laura asked awkwardly.

"Not at all, cupcake." Carmilla replied as they exited the backroom.

Betty whisper-yelled _"Get some!"_ at Laura as they passed, which earned her an embarrassed (but angry) scowl from the blonde.

"My car's in lot D4," Carmilla stated when they made it to the entrance. She flinched and squinted when they were met with gleaming white snow. "Where's yours?"

"I don't have a car." Laura shrugged, pulling on a pair of red gloves.

"You _walk_?" Carmilla stated at the tiny girl like she was insane.

"What? No. I take the bus." Laura chuckled. "Looks like I'll have to wait another half-hour." Laura pointed out as she noticed her bus leaving the station.

She shuddered as a particularly cold chill ran along her body. How the chill got through a tank, a sweater, a hoodie, _and_ two jackets, Carmilla will never know.

"Nonsense," Carmilla scoffed. "I'll drive you."

Laura's eyes widened and her stomach lurched. She would be in a car. With Carmilla. _Alone_. Going to her _house_.

"O-Okay." She blushed furiously as some not-so-innocent thoughts involving the brunette crossed her mind.

"C'mon," Carmilla took Laura's gloved hand in her own.

Electricity buzzed through the blonde as she was lead away from the curb. She was in such a Carmilla-induced haze, however, that she did not notice the car that almost ran her over.

Thankfully, the brunette yanked her away in time.

"Geez, sundance, are you always this accident-prone?" Carmilla's eyes were wide as her heart raced. She'd never forgive herself if she let Laura get hurt.

Laura was also kind of in shock. "Um. Not really. Well, yeah, kind of. Sorry."

"You're sorry for almost getting hit by a car?" Carmilla snorted incredulously.

Laura's cheeks burned. "Uh, yes?"

Carmilla rolled her eyes, but a short chuckle escaped her lips. "You're unbelievable, buttercup. You know that?"

"My name's _Laura_. You don't have to keep giving me nicknames." Laura muttered, trying to cover up her (obvious) embarrassment.

Carmilla scoffed and smirked. "But where's the fun in that?"

Carmilla's car was a jet black muscle car. From what Laura could tell, it was some kind of Thunderbird. Probably a classic one, since she didn't see a lot of the same kind around (she was _not_ very informed on cars. Her dad didn't even let her near one until she was 10).

"She's a beauty, huh?" Carmilla breathed and Laura nodded. "Fixed her up myself after convincing my mother to let me keep her." She hopped into the driver's seat.  
>Laura slipped into the passenger seat.<p>

The interior was all red, a nice contrast to the black.

"So, where do you live?" Carmilla asked as the engine roared to life.

"Do you know where Silas University is?" Laura watched the brunette bite her lip (an action that was entirely too distracting).

"Yeah."

"The apartment buildings about eight blocks away. That's where I live."

Carmilla pulled out of the parking space, her eyes meeting Laura's for a moment. "Seriously? Me too."

"What floor?" Laura's chest feels warm and tingly and _wow _she's lived there for almost a _year_ and she _never_ saw Carmilla before.

"Fifth. Just moved there a few weeks ago, actually."

Laura can't fight the small smile that spreads across her cheeks. This is probably the most normal conversation she's had with the brunette (without her sputtering or blushing). "Cool."

The rest of the drive is filled with small talk and honestly Laura couldn't believe that this was happening. First, she got to talk to the beautiful girl who worked at the music store. Second, she got to see that girl take off her _shirt_ and put _Laura's_ on. Third, she got her freaking _number_. And fifth, she was _in her car_ going to _her house_.

Everything inside her was buzzing with happiness. She almost resembled a puppy with her squirming and wide smile.

When they finally pulled up to the brick building, Carmilla parked her car and the two hopped out.

"Well, today was certainly interesting." Carmilla murmured.

"Yep." Laura chirped as they entered the building.

"I don't usually get coffee spilled on me by a beautiful stranger." The brunette winked.

Laura (for once) didn't blush back, she just pulled a corner of her lips up into a crooked smile (something Carmilla found absolutely _adorable_). "We're hardly strangers, now. You wore my sweater, after all."

Carmilla let out a genuine laugh at that and, yeah, Laura was positive she wouldn't mind hearing that sound all the time for her whole life. "You're something else, cupcake."

"Is that a good thing?" They stepped into the elevator, the third and fifth floor buttons pressed (their hands brushed together, and, of course, both pulled away).

They looked at each other silently, Carmilla seemingly deciding on her answer.

"I'm not sure," the taller girl finally murmured. "I'm still figuring that out."

The elevator came to a stop.

"Well, I guess I'll, uh, see you around?" Laura questioned hopefully.

"Definitely. I'll be waiting for a text from you, later." Carmilla winked and the doors closed.

Laura's grin was so wide, she was sure her face would split in half.

She did a little victory dance, the fact that there were security cameras completely escaping her mind, before slipping into her apartment.

She sighed and sat down against the door.

Yeah, this was a good day.

Carmilla, once entering her own home, also leaned against her door.

"What am I doing?" She whispered to herself.

Laura was definitely dangerous. Carmilla could already tell that the tiny blonde would tear down all her walls, and, yeah, the brunette was defenseless.

She really couldn't bring herself to care, though. Like I said, her heart never particularly listened to reason.

* * *

><p><strong>-evil laughter- the foreshadowing... mwahahaha... <strong>

**Anyway! Reviews are cool!**


	4. Chapter 4: Denial

**Also known as "Being oblivious and being in denial are two different things. And Carmilla is both of them."**

**So for those of you who want updates and all that my tumblr is tiny-gay-aurora and you can just ask _or_ you can track the tag '#bittersweet updates'**

* * *

><p><strong>Text to: Cupcake (7:10 am)<strong>

_**Creampuff, I'm on my way to your floor.**_

** Text from: Cupcake (7:11 am)**

_**Wait in the elevator. I'll be right there.**_

Carmilla sighed and leaned against the side of the elevator, the button to Laura's floor already lit up. She had spent her night tossing and turning (as usual), and it was obvious in the dark bags under her eyes.

Normally, on days like this (the days she knew she'd be a grumpy bitch all day), she'd call out sick. But Laura needed a ride, and she wasn't about to let her down.

The elevator came to a halt and the doors opened. Nobody was on the other side.

"What? No! There has to be some other way?" A voice drifted down the hall and Carmilla made sure the elevator stayed open by pressing the 'hold doors' button. A tiny blonde came into view – _Laura_ – with a phone pressed firmly to her cheek. "No, I... Yeah, I understand. Yes, sir. Goodbye."

Carmilla took note of the not-as-bright smile Laura gave her and the strange look in her brown eyes as she stepped into the elevator beside the brunette.

"Bad news, cupcake?" Carmilla asked, hitting the bottom floor button.

"My manager says he needs the back office for something. We can't keep holding Mama and her kittens and the shelter says that they don't have a lot of room, and they don't usually keep kittens there..." Laura bit her lip worriedly.

"What's going to happen to them?" Carmilla wondered, genuinely worried for the little furballs.

She kind of really liked them. Okay, she _really_ really liked them. After taking Laura to and from work for a few days, she had managed to help some of the kittens and in that short amount of time, she grew to love them just like Laura did.

"Finding someone to foster a mother cat and her five kittens is going to be hard. We're not really sure what to do." Laura sighed. "And I can't take them in for obvious reasons, which is also really bad because I'm their caretaker, and all."

"I could do it," Carmilla blurted before she could stop herself. "I could take the cats. I mean, I don't have a roommate, and I live close to you so you could come by and check on them whenever you want-"

Carmilla was cut off by a pair of arms squeezing her tightly.

Laura was kind of a big hugger.

(Carmilla should really be used to it by now, but the sparks of electricity that zip through her veins is always surprising.)

"Um. We're at our floor, cutie." The brunette managed to gasp out.

Laura was surprisingly strong. Like, _really_ strong. It was kind of scary.

"Right." Laura let go of Carmilla and stepped back. "Sorry. But seriously, thank you. That would be amazing if you could... like, amazing as in someone who's really really sweet because it's not easy to take in that many cats, and I know you're not just doing it for me, but I just-"

"Breathe, creampuff. Geez, do you always babble like that?" Carmilla cut her off, teasing lightly. And yeah, Laura _did_ always ramble like that. It was a nervous habit. Not that Carmilla made her nervous or anything.

"Sorry. But_ thank you_."

They began to make their way to the parking lot.

"So, when am I supposed to pick them up, or whatever?" Carmilla asked, trying to sound indifferent (and failing).

"You have to fill out some forms, I have them in the back office. Then I'll show them to my manager when he comes by today, and then you should be able to take them today or tomorrow." Laura explained.

"Oh. Alright."

They slipped into Carmilla's car in silence and the brunette roared the engine to life before letting the car warm up.

"You can stop that whole 'tough girl' act around me, you know." Laura piped up after a moment.

Carmilla looked at her with a quirked eyebrow. "What?"

"That _'broody-girl-with-baggage'_ act. You're actually just one big softie, huh?" Laura grinned like she knew the answers to everything.

Carmilla scoffed and looked out the windshield, pulling the car out of its space and onto the road. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh, c'mon. You act all scary towards other people, but whenever you're around me or the kittens I see how adorable you can actually be."

"Adorable, huh?" Carmilla smirked.

Laura's cheeks flushed. "I- did I say adorable? I meant, uh, y'know... nice. And sweet. And..."

"I am not nice or sweet _or_ adorable." Carmilla muttered. "I am the night. Fear me."

That made Laura laugh. Hard.

The car filled with the musical sound of her giggles and, _god,_ did Carmilla love that sound. It was cute – _Laura_ was cute.

When the girl calmed down she rolled her eyes. "Whatever you say, _fruitcake_."

"Fruitcake?!" Carmilla almost stopped the car entirely.

"Yeah. Hard on the outside, sweet and delicious on the inside."

Carmilla shook her head before chuckling lowly. "Delicious? You saying you wanna eat me?"

Laura let out a nervous squeak. "I- uh... nevermind. Let's drop the subject."

Carmilla snorted out a mix between a scoff and a laugh and continued to drive.

* * *

><p><strong>Text to: Carmilla (11:43 am)<strong>

_**Hey, when's your lunch break?**_

** Text from: Carmilla (11:45 am)**

** _12, as usual. Why?_**

**Text to: Carmilla (11:46 am)**

** _Wanna grab something together?_**

**Text from: Carmilla (11:48 am)**

** _Are you asking me out?_**

**Text from: Carmilla (11:49 am)**

** _Quit with the pouting. You know I can see you from here. _**

**Text from: Carmilla (11:50 am)**

_** It was a joke. **_

**Text from: Carmilla (11: 50 am)**

_** I'll be over in a few.**_

Laura's pout was one of Carmilla's weaknesses. It took the blonde only a day or so to figure that out.

She grinned at Carmilla, who, from her own shop, shook her head.

(The brunette pretended she wasn't smiling, but Laura knew she was.)

When Carmilla made her way over to the pet store, she gave Laura the papers the blonde gave her earlier that morning.

"Awesome!" Laura took them and placed them somewhere in the back office, a wide smile stuck on her face. "Let's go! I'm _starving_!"

She yanked Carmilla by the hand (lacing their fingers together, which was something that made both girls' stomachs flop) across the mall to the food court.

"What'll it be, then?" Carmilla asked, standing at the smaller girl's side once the tiny ball of energy calmed down.

Laura scanned each food place with determined eyes. "Hmmm..."

"No Cinnabon. Not until we have _real_ food." Carmilla deadpanned and Laura groaned.

"But- ugh, _fine_." She sighed. "Ooh! Have you had SJ's sandwiches yet?"

"What?"

"Sarah Jane? She works at the sandwich shop? She makes the _best_ sandwiches."

"If I hear 'sandwich' one more time..." Carmilla shook her head.

Laura dragged Carmilla to the sandwich place. (Their hands were still firmly locked together. It felt too natural to stop.)

"Laura!" A taller boy grinned from behind the counter. He had a dopey smile on his face.

"Kirsch!" Laura reached over to hug him. "What's going on? Why are you _here_?"

"Oh, I'm off duty so SJ asked if I could help her make some cupcakes." He turned to a brunette who was just placing a tray of brightly coloured cupcakes in the display window.

"Kirsch is _gifted_," the woman gushed. "He can literally make any dessert item. Have you even _tried_ his molten chocolate soufflé?"

Kirsch looked away and – was he _blushing_? "Uh, it's nothing."

"Don't be so bashful, Kirsch!" SJ nudged him gently.

Laura smiled. "Hey, SJ!"

"Hi, Laura! Who's your girlfriend?" SJ looked at Laura and Carmilla's connected hands and both girls immediately turned red and pulled their hands away.

"I- she's not- we're not-" Laura sputtered. "She's just a f-friend."

"I'm Carmilla." The taller girl introduced, trying to regain her confident composure.

_Relax, Karnstein. Why does it matter that she thought you and Laura were dating? I mean, you _were_ holding hands, it's easy to point fingers... Forget it. Just friends. Just friends. Just friends. _Carmilla told herself internally, though the sting from 'she's just a friend' was undeniable. But it was true. They _were_ just friends.

"Nice to meet you! So, Laura, what can I get you today?" The other brunette asked, her smile bright and welcoming.

"I'll have the usual! Oh, and one of those cupcakes!" Laura looked at the desserts hungrily.

"One grilled cheese and a cupcake coming right up." Sarah Jane tapped the register's buttons before turning to Carmilla. "What about you, totally-not-Laura's-girlfriend?"

(That particular comment made Laura blush even more.)

Carmilla scanned the menu for a second. "Just a BLT's fine."

"You got it." SJ turned around and walked to the kitchen.

"So, I know you've got a good eye for hot chicks," Kirsch leaned over to talk to Laura quietly, "I mean, I learned _that_ while you were dating Summer Psy- _Danny_. I meant Danny. But _seriously_," he eyes Carmilla up and down. "_Nice._"

Laura blushes and Carmilla's eyebrow quirks up.

"_Kirsch_!" Laura whines, her cheeks almost as red as the sign to SJ's.

"What?" Kirsch asked innocently before being moved aside by SJ.

"Kirsch, stop terrorizing Laura. Here," she handed the two girls their respective sandwiches.

Carmilla paid, ignoring Laura's protests ("I'm the one who picked! I should be the one to pay, Carm!), before following the tiny girl to a small table a little closer to the windows on the right side of the food court.

"So," Carmilla drawled after a few moments of silent eating. "Danny...?"

Laura gulped down a bite nervously. "Oh. She works at Summer Society Sports Gear. We had a thing when I first worked here. Turns out we're better at being friends than a couple." She shrugged.

"What does that even mean?" Carmilla pried cautiously.

(She didn't want to pressure Laura into talking about her love life, but she also wanted to make sure Laura was over the other girl. For science purposes. Nothing more. Just friends.)

"Well, we hung out a lot, went to sports games, saw a few movies, went to the zoo. But not much else happened."

"So you two never...?"

Laura's eyes widened. "H-Had... _sex_? No! Nope, I uh, nope. Just kissing."

Judging by the nervous look in Laura's eyes and the fact she wouldn't look directly at the brunette, Carmilla decided it was time to change the subject.

"Well, whoever she is, she lost a pretty good catch." She stated after finishing her food. "I mean, you're pretty cute and you're fun to be around."

It was Laura's turn to smirk. "Are you saying you think I'd make a good girlfriend?"

Carmilla's jaw dropped. "I-I never said-"

"You _totally_ think I would!" Laura grinned ear-to-ear. "You're jealous of Danny, and that's why you were asking about her!"

Carmilla glanced at her phone. "Wow, it's almost 12:30. Gotta get back soon."

Laura chuckled and stood up, deciding to save the cupcake for later. (Later meaning as soon as she's back at her store.) "For the record, I think you'd make a great girlfriend, too."

She kissed the brunette's cheek before slipping into the crowd and heading back to the pet shop, leaving Carmilla behind to gape after her.

_Just friends. _Carmilla told herself. _Just friends._

* * *

><p><strong>Seriously you guys I love all the feedback! I'm glad to know so many of you actually like this!<br>Also sorry for the random posting schedule, I'm trying to post at least twice every week but with the holidays, it's kinda hard. I promise I'll try to get a chapter up Tuesgays and Thursgays!**


	5. Chapter 5: Flirt

**Once again, thanks for all your lovely reviews! I hope you all like reading this chapter as much as I liked writing it!**

* * *

><p>"Here's their other bed because sometimes Mama likes to move over there to rest, here's a few of their jingly ball things, here's their cat wand, Mama's favourite treats, their dry food, their water bowl," Laura had piled things into a box that Carmilla was holding, the items were starting to edge closer to the top. "Their food bowl, Mama's favourite scratch board, Bagheera's favourite toy-"<p>

"Laura-" Carmilla tried to get the blonde's attention, but the smaller girl was too busy gathering things from around the room and putting them into the box.

"Oh! And here's some bubbles – they _love_ those-"

"Laura-"

"And this is the blanket to put over the top at night – otherwise Mama doesn't sleep at all, and-"

"_Laura!_" Carmilla's arms were wobbly.

"Yeah?" Laura looked at her with her head tilted to the side.

"My arms are killing me. _Please_ tell me this is all I need." Carmilla grunted.

"Oh, um, yeah that's it." Laura looked around for a moment before picking up Mama's crate with the utmost care.

"Ugh. Thank _god._" Carmilla muttered. "If I had known taking care of the little furballs was going to be _this_ hectic, I'd have changed my mind about taking them in."

"No you wouldn't have." Laura snorted.

"No?"

"Nope. Because it makes me happy that you're taking them in and you wouldn't do anything to make me unhappy."

Carmilla followed the smaller girl out of the store. "What makes you say that?"  
>Laura shrugged, but smiled. "Because."<p>

"Because?"

"Because." Laura affirmed.

"Laura!" A new voice caught both girls' attention.

A _very_ tall redhead with a wide grin ran up to them – well, up to _Laura_.

"Danny!" Laura greeted with a big smile. "How's it going?"

"Well, Elsie let me go early, so it's going pretty great! How about you?" Danny was looking at Laura a _little_ too fondly for Carmilla's liking. Was this _the_ Danny? The girl Laura dated?

Carmilla cleared her throat.

"Oh! Oh, Danny, this is Carmilla." Laura looked at the brunette. "Carm, this is Danny." The look in her eyes informed Carmilla that, yeah, that was _the_ Danny.

Carmilla immediately decided she disliked Danny.

"Hello, Sporty Tall and Ginger." She huffed.

"Hi, Dark Broody and Rude." Danny retorted.

Laura looked between them, suddenly _very_ aware of the tension. "So... anyway, Carm, here, is taking in Mama since Mr. Spielsdorf needs the back office."

"Spielsdorf?" Carmilla echoed. "Isn't that your co-worker's last name?"  
>"Yeah, Betty's dad is the shop's owner." Danny answered. "You don't seem to know a lot about Laura. How long have you two known each other?"<p>

"We met last week." Laura explained.

"Interesting." Danny opened the door and let both girls pass through before catching back up with Laura. "So, anyway, I'd better go. It was cool talking to you. Text me later, 'kay?"

"Yup!" Laura nodded. "Bye, Danny!"

The redhead jogged away and Carmilla let out a sigh.

"What's wrong with _you_?" Laura asked. "You were kinda rude back there."

Carmilla shrugged. "She annoyed me. Let's get these little guys home."

Laura let the subject drop.

* * *

><p>Carmilla's apartment was really <em>really<em> nice. It was immediately apparent to Laura that either Carmilla robbed a bank or she came from money. Laura assumed the latter.

The walls were a faded white, the flooring dark oak wood. The walls had paintings ranging in styles and subjects – many of which were probably from the age of surrealism (there were also a few of a panther). When you entered the doorway, immediately in front of you was a black leather sofa and a flatscreen TV. To the right was a bar, and a little bit further than that was a fireplace, a _huge_ bookshelf (stuffed with many books on philosophy and the like, and, upon closer study, each book seemed to vary in language), and two big chairs. To the back was an island counter that separated the living room from the kitchen and dining room areas. Another hall beside the TV lead to the bathroom and what Laura assumed was Carmilla's bedroom.

It was classy and nice and Laura was kind of envious (her apartment was a freaking _mess_).

"Nice place," she murmured, looking at a small sculpture of a panther.

"I'm kinda big with panthers," Carmilla shrugged with a chuckle. "They're kind of my spirit animal."

"That's cool. Where do I put the cats?" Laura's grip on the crate loosened slightly.

"Uh, anywhere, I guess." Carmilla bit her lip.

Laura placed it near the bookshelf.

The two set up in silence and showed Mama where the litterbox was and where her food was. When they were done, they sat down on the floor and watched the creatures fondly.

"So..." Laura pulled her bottom lip between her teeth, biting it. "When would a good time be to come around to see them?"

Carmilla shrugged. "After work, I suppose."

"Okay, but, like, I don't know if that'd intrude on you or anything." Laura blushed. She should stop now. She'd slip up and say something stupid. "Like, you have a life outside of work and all. And this is _your_ home." _Okay, Laura,_ she urged herself internally. _Shut up now! _"Like maybe you have a-a boyfriend or girlfriend or something that you want to-" she stopped herself. Yup. There it was.

She had been wondering about the brunette's love life for a while now. There were better ways to approach the subject. Ways that were _undetectably _desperate.

This was not one of those ways.

The lack of subtlety made Carmilla laugh long and hard. "Geez, cupcake. For your information, I'm single."

"Oh. _Oh._" Laura looked away, all of her strength invested in not smiling.

"Anyway," Carmilla stood up. "You hungry? My treat."

"You paid for lunch." Laura protested, standing up as well. "_I'm_ buying this time."

"Fine."

"It's a date, then."

"A date, huh?" Carmilla smirked.

Laura's cheeks flushed. "I- did I say date? I-I mean, you know, just, two friends, hanging out, eating food. Yay food?"

Carmilla laughed. "I was kidding, sundance. Anywhere in particular you want to go?"

"Would you make fun of me if I suggested Johnny Rockets?"

"Not at all. Let's go."

* * *

><p>Johnny Rockets was a 50's style burger joint. Laura loved it there. The waiters at the one nearby sang and danced every hour and it was awesome.<p>

Carmilla had only been there once (she was drunk and the waitress was cute) but she remembered at least not _hating_ it.

They sat at a table and faced each other.

"Hi, ladies," a girl with short cropped brown hair greeted with a smile – which instantly faded when she looked at Carmilla.

Oh. This was awkward.

"Carmilla." Her tone was flat and Laura looked between them, trying to make a connection. "You didn't call."

"Didn't want to."

"What we had was-"

"What we had was a fling, Claire."

Claire was kind of pissed at Carmilla for fucking and leaving. Most girls were. And the anger that flared in her eyes when she looked over at Laura was blatantly obvious.

"Who's _this_? Your next bootycall?" She spat.

Laura, being the extremely clever quick thinker she was, immediately grabbed Carmilla's hand across the table. "Actually," she smiled politely, "I'm her _girlfriend_."

"Girlfriend?" Claire scoffed.

"Yup." Carmilla grinned over at Laura. "She's adorable, isn't she? Anyway, it's been great catching up, but I assume that you want to keep your job here."

Claire rolled her eyes, but the two girls placed their orders.

"She won't spit on our food, will she?" Laura wondered when the other girl walked away.

Carmilla smirked at the blonde. "Girlfriend, hm?"

"Oh," Laura's cheeks turned red. "Well, you seemed like you were going to hit her or she was going to hit you or something so I figured if I said that she'd back off and you'd relax."

Carmilla glanced at their hands on the table, which were still connected. "It worked. I'm definitely relaxed."

Laura gulped nervously and pulled her hand back so that she could run it through her hair. "Right. So, what's up with 'Claire'?"

"Oh. I came here one day, drunk off my ass, I took her home, we had sex, and that was it." Carmilla shrugged nonchalantly. "She called a lot after that. I wish I didn't give her my number."

Laura bit her lip. "So... you don't do relationships?"

"Careful, creampuff," Carmilla warned lightly. "The more relationship questions you ask, the more this feels like a date."

The blonde laughed nervously and Claire wordlessly handed them their drinks before turning back to the kitchen.

"But, to answer your question: I _do_ do relationships. It's nice to think you belong to a single person. Though sometimes it's nice to just care about sex." Carmilla said after a while.

"Oh. Okay." Laura nodded, seemingly accepting the answer.

Their food was brought to them at last and they ate in silence.

"What about you?" Carmilla asked. "Do you do relationships?"

Laura nodded. "Well. Kind of. I've only had two serious relationships in my life. It was fun while it lasted, but I'm looking for my Person."

"Your what?" Carmilla chuckled, eating a fry.

"My Person. Someone who belongs to me and someone who I belong to." She shrugged. "I don't know. I think it would be nice to be in love."

Carmilla nodded absentmindedly. "I suppose."

"Have you ever been in love?"

"Yes, I have." The corners of Carmilla's mouth twitched upwards for a moment before falling into a frown. "Once. It was long ago."

By the tone in her voice, Laura decided Carmilla was done with that subject, and instead moved on to a new topic: television shows.

* * *

><p>"So, tonight was... fun." Laura murmured as the brunette walked her to her apartment.<p>

"Yeah. It was nice." Carmilla nodded in agreement. They paused at room C07.

"So... talk to you later?"

"This feels an awful lot like a date." Carmilla joked lightly and, as predicted, Laura blushed.

"Well, dates end with a kiss. And we aren't kissing, are we?" Laura took out her keys and unlocked her apartment door.

"Right." Carmilla's eyes flickered down to Laura's lips when the girl wasn't paying attention. "I guess I'd better go home and check on the cats."

"Yeah. Text me if you need help with the litterbox or like with their toys or with grooming or-"

A kiss to her cheek cut Laura off and she watched Carmilla walk back down the hall, towards the elevator.

Okay. _Okay_.

She shut the door behind her and took a shaky breath.

"That was _so_ a date." A familiar voice laughed from the kitchen.

* * *

><p><strong>-rereads earlier chapters to see who I haven't included yet-<strong>

**SO YEAH. **

**Hopefully some of you know what Johnny Rockets is, if not, it's an awesome little foodchain restaurant/diner place that makes awesome burgers fries and shakes. I live in Philly, so one of the restaurants is just a bus ride away. **

**Anyway yeah thanks for reading! Reviews are, as always, very welcome!**


	6. Chapter 6: It Was NOT A Date!

**Thank you all for the feedback! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"It was <em>not<em> a date." Laura groaned as LaFontaine grinned at her. "Besides, why are you here?"

"Well, we _were_ supposed to study for finals, but _someone_ neglected to tell their girlfriend about it." LaFontaine grabbed a soda from the fridge and plopped down next to Laura on the polyester couch (which was a light tan colour, which contrasted rather nicely with the bright yellow pillows).

Laura's apartment's layout was similar to Carmilla's, except it had two bedrooms and the colouring and decorations were entirely different. A sort of modern-meets-secret-nerd.

"She- Carmilla is _not_ my girlfriend!" Laura's cheeks were literally on _fire_. How hot could a human get before they overheat and die? Surely, she was past that temperature by now. "She- we're just _friends_."

"Wait- _that's_ Carmilla?" LaF's eyes widened.

"Um... yeah?"

"_The_ Carmilla?"

"Yes. Why?"

"As in the one Perry's been telling me about?"

"Wait, what has she been saying?"

"Just that you two have been hanging out a lot recently. She thought you were dating."

"Oh," Laura looked away awkwardly. "Well, uh, we aren't."

"Now, I'm no expert on the whole 'dating' thing – wait, of course I am! What you two were just doing back there? Yeah that's called flirting."

"_Flirting_ is not _dating_." Laura rolled her eyes. "Besides, we weren't flirting."

"_'This feels like a date,'_" LaFontaine mocked. "_'But it's only a date if we kiss.' 'Oh, you're right baby now let me look at your lips while you're looking away and maybe you won't notice.'_ That's totally a date."

"I-" Laura looked away, blushing furiously. "You don't even know what happened!"

"So I was right about the looking down at your lips thing?" LaF grinned.

"What? No! She didn't-" Laura shook her head wildly. "Carmilla _did not_ look at my lips."

LaF snorted. "Okay. Sure. So if I don't know what happened, why don't you tell me?"

"I will!"

"Good."

"Fine!"

"_Tell me_."

* * *

><p>When Laura finished telling the redhead about what had happened earlier that evening, LaFontaine's smile went from teasing to what Laura could only describe as <em>victorious<em>.

They were downright grinning at the poor girl. "It _was_ a date!"

"How so?!" Laura's eyebrows shot up.

"You pretended to be her _girlfriend_ so that girl would stop being a bitch. You guys flirted the entire time. She _kissed your cheek_. That was a date."

"We just... hung out."

"And talked about each others love lives?" "_'Carm sweetie do you do relationships?' 'Of course baby but you know I'd rather do you.'_" Their voice went squeaky when they imitated Laura and it became low and husky when they imitated Carmilla. It'd be a spot-on impersonation if Laura wasn't so annoyed by it.

Laura punched the bio major's arm lightly. "Shut _up_ that's not what happened and you know it!"

"I give it at _least_ a month before you two become official."

Laura felt warm. Her stomach stirred at the thought of her and Carmilla getting together. But, no, that was _not_ a date. "Whatever. Let's just freaking st-" she was cut off by her ringtone (which may or may not have been a One Direction song). She picked up her cell and looked at the contact, instantly hitting the 'answer' button. "Hello?"

_"Hey, cupcake, I need your help." _Carmilla's tone sounded forcibly calm, as if she were actually panicking but didn't want to freak the blonde out.

Laura glanced at LaF and mouthed 'one sec' before standing up. "Help? With what?"

Behind her back, Laura could hear LaF mutter "Help with getting my heart back. You seemed to have stolen it."

She shot a death glare at the ginger, though they only laughed.

_"Who's that with you?" _Carmilla asked, this time her voice raised a little (her anxiousness showing a bit).

"My friend LaFontaine. Don't worry about it. What's the matter?"

_"Mama won't eat. She hasn't gone back to her kittens in a while and they keep meowing."_ Carmilla's voice was completely full of distress now, and Laura could hear mewling in the background.

"Okay. I'll be over in a second." Laura murmured before hanging up. "So, I have to go."

"Alright. I'll pack up my stuff and leave. It's Perr's turn to pick for movie night." LaFontaine stood and stretched.

"See you later." Laura slipped out the door and just barely heard LaF call out "Use protection!" through the door.

She rolled her eyes and hurried to Carmilla's apartment.

She knocked tentatively at the door, and the brunette answered immediately, pulling the blonde inside.

"Where's Ma-"

"I don't know."

"You... _what_?"

"I don't know where Mama is. I swear to god I'm going to have a heart-attack." Carmilla's eyes were wide.

Honestly, Laura had never seen the brunette so close to tears because _wow_ she was really, really upset.

"Okay, okay, take a deep breath. We'll find her." Laura placed her hand on Carmilla's forearm.

"God, I'm terrible at this." Carmilla groaned. "I've barely had them for more than three hours and I've already lost the mother."

"Carm, it's not your fault." Laura shook her head. "I promise, we'll find her. Everything's okay."

Carmilla didn't reply, simply nodded and the two began their search.

"When we left, I closed all the doors except the one to the bathroom. There's literally nowhere she could be." Carmilla explained.

Suddenly a mew and the sound of something scratching on wood caught their attention.

"What was that?" Laura whispered.

Again, scratch, _mrrow_.

"Is that... coming from my bedroom?" Carmilla stepped towards the hallway that lead to her room, Laura at her heels.

Carmilla opened the door and a silver streak brushed past them. They watched as Mama hurried over to her kittens, licking each one affectionately.

"Are you serious?" Carmilla grunted. "I looked for her for _twenty minutes_ and she was _in my room_?"

Laura couldn't help the laughter that bubbled up from her throat. She laughed hard. So damn hard her sides hurt and tears were streaming down her cheeks. Her stomach clenched and she had to sit down on the floor to control the horrible ache coming from her body.

"That's not funny!" Carmilla hissed. "I was terrified!"

"Y-you-" Laura gasped out. "You didn't even check?!"

"It was _closed_ when I _left_!" Carmilla exclaimed defensively. "I didn't know cats could teleport around the house!"

"Clearly!" Laura wiped a tear and her laughter slowly began to calm down.

Carmilla's bottom lip jutted out into a sort of half-pout half-frown. "I thought you'd be mad at me for losing her."

Laura shook her head and pulled Carmilla down so she was sitting next to her. "I could never be mad at you."

Carmilla bit her lip. Laura's eyes were so beautiful. She should really stop focusing on the little details of the blonde (like how wonderful she smelled, or how amazing her laugh was).

"Right..." Carmilla muttered, not entirely sure of what Laura just said because _seriously_ her cuteness was quite a distraction.

There was a weird tension in the air that both girls could sense, but could not place the origin of. A silence had filled the space between them.

Carmilla ran her tongue along her lips subconsciously, wetting them. The action caused Laura to focus entirely on it (because _wow_ was that distracting).

Suddenly, Laura's phone went off and both of them jumped visibly. The blonde looked down to see the contact, sighed, and picked up. "What's up?"

_"Did you guys kiss yet?" _LaFontaine asked immediately and Laura blushed so hard she swore she became the sun or something.

"What? No! I- we didn't- we're not-" She sputtered as Carmilla stood up, offering her hand out.

_"Relax. That's actually not what I called about. I forgot something at your place." _LaF sighed.

Carmilla helped Laura up, quirked an eyebrow at her, and left for the kitchen.

"Um. Okay. I'll be down soon." Laura really didn't want to leave Carmilla's apartment (well, she didn't want to leave _Carmilla_) but she knew that LaF had the skill to break and enter her apartment whenever they wanted (mostly because Laura locked herself out _a lot_) so she figured it'd be easier to go down and let LaF in.

_"You sure? Wouldn't want to ruin your 'fun' with your not-girlfriend."_

"I'm positive." Laura's tone was flat. "Besides, turns out Mama wasn't lost."

_"So, she just wanted to see you then?"_

"What? That's not-"

_"Whatever you say, you tiny oblivious person. I'll be in front of your door."_ With that, they hung up and Laura bit her lip.

"So, I have to go." Laura sighed as Carmilla appeared with a bottle of bear in her hand.

"Okay. Thank you, for helping." Carmilla smirked. "Though I guess I was just eager to see you again."

Laura felt warmth creep up her neck and cheeks. "Uhh... yeah. Um. Right."

"Relax, creampuff. We're friends, remember?" Carmilla's dark eyes met her own chocolatey brown ones.

"Yeah, friends." Laura's throat was kind of dry. "_Okaaaay_. So. Yeah. I have to, erm, help LaFontaine."

"Go ahead." Carmilla stepped aside so the blonde's route to the door was unblocked, but Laura was kind of stuck there.

"I am." She replied, though her feet didn't move.

"Okay then."

"Yeah."

Laura's body finally caught up with her brain and she began to make her way to the door. She could feel the brunette's eyes on her.

"So uh, see you tomorrow." Laura looked behind her (she didn't notice that Carmilla's eyes flickered up from _totally __**not**__ her butt_).

"Tomorrow." Carmilla nodded, leaning on one wall beside the tv.

Laura slipped out and took a deep, shaky breath before making her way to her apartment.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Beep beep beep beep<strong>_

Laura let out a loud groan before blindly slapping her bedside table for her alarm.

"_Stoooooop_!" She whined to no one. "Oh god why is this happening?" She whimpered, still unable to find the horrible thing. "_Why does the universe __**hate **__me_?!"

At last, she hit the button and beautiful, wonderful silence followed.

"Thank you," she whispered, once again, to nobody. "Thank you..."

Her breathing became even for what felt like one second (but was actually forty minutes) before Natalie (Laura's roommate) burst into her bedroom door.

"Laura!" The girl exclaimed, throwing a pillow at the sleeping form. Laura just grunted in response. "Laura, _get up_! Don't you have work today?"

"_Fyesh._" Laura replied around a face-full of yellow pillow.

"Well, some girl's at the door asking for you. It's, like, seven-thirty." Natalie visibly jumped when Laura shot up.

"_Seven-thirty_?!" Laura gasped.

"Yeah. You slept in. You're lucky I have a class at eight-thirty, otherwise you'd have slept like the dead."

"Oh crap oh crap oh crap!" Laura ran around her room frantically. "Let Carmilla in. Please."

Natalie nodded and moved to the front door.

But, apparently, the other girl took that sentence as _'Let Carmilla into my room because I'm totally not changing or anything' _because almost as soon as the front door shut there was a gasp in the doorway.

"Nat, I don't have time for-" Laura froze when she turned around.

She was kind of sort of in her bra and panties, her battle with a pair of jeans forgotten temporarily.

Carmilla's eyes were wide as the looked at the blonde.

"Uh... hey." Carmilla's voice was strained.

"Hi." Laura replied.

Silence.

"So I'm gonna go... finish up in the bathroom." Laura hopped away (those stupid jeans!) and Carmilla ended up sitting down on her mattress, taking in everything that was Laura.

That was awkward.

When Laura finally came back out, she was in a simple dress shirt, jeans, and black sneakers. "That was... interesting."

"I never thought the first time I saw you almost-naked would be under such awkward circumstances." Carmilla smirked.

Laura's cheeks heated. "So you _expected_ to see me almost-naked?"

"Well, we both know you'll succumb to my charm sooner or later, creampuff." Carmilla shrugged and the two stepped out of the apartment, their paces quicker than usual.

"_'Succumb to your charm'_?" Laura echoed. "You're the one who admitted to have a crush on me. If anything, it's _me_ who has the charm."

"Excuse me, but who spent two months staring at me longingly from across the mall?"

Laura rolled her eyes, her cheeks feeling horribly hot. "I- that- how did you-"

Carmilla shook her head. "I can't reveal all of my secrets, can I? Otherwise I'll lose my air of mystery."

"Right." Laura stepped into the elevator.

Yeah. This was gonna be a _long_ day.

* * *

><p><strong>It's gonna be a long while before we have a kiss, for those who have been asking. So uh... prepare for that.<br>**


	7. Chapter 7: The One With Will and LaFerry

**Sorry sorry sorry!**

**This would have been updated _waaay_**** sooner but like I fainted at school so when I got home I just zonked out for several hours. Something about nutrition idk I didn't really listen that well**

**But yeah here!**

* * *

><p>"For someone so adamant about falling in love, you're awfully buddy-buddy with the pet store girl," Will observed, leaning against the counter beside the register.<p>

It was a slow day, for once. Maybe because it was a Wednesday. Or maybe because it was ten in the morning. The store was quiet, save for the never-ending Christmas music in the background. Carmilla and Will had taken it upon themselves to take this sweet moment of relaxation to relax a bit.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Carmilla muttered, her eyes glued to a book.

"Sure you do. You two are practically joined at the hip." Will snorted. "Are you _besties_ or _bestbians_ because there is a _huge_ difference to how mother will react."

That struck a nerve.

Carmilla slammed her book shut and glared at the brunette. "Look. _Buddy-buddy _is different from _love_. Laura and I are _friends_ and nothing more. Mother will _not_ react because she won't find out. The day I let her within a twenty foot radius of Laura is the day I fucking drop dead."

Will was unfazed by the outburst. He was used to Carmilla flipping out. "You sure about the 'friends' part?"

She gritted her teeth. "I'm positive. I can't afford to... not after-" she stopped herself from continuing. She placed her book on the shelf beneath the counter. "Just drop it."

"How can I drop something that you won't even talk about?" He just kept pressing. God, you'd think Carmilla was a zit with the way he pushed her. He would push and push and push until she broke. It was a quality that he had gotten from Mother, despite not being actually related to her.

And so Carmilla reacted the way she would with her mother. She closed up.

Her body tense and shaking a bit from anger, she turned on him with a fiery rage in her eyes. "Will, I'm warning you _right fucking now_ to drop it. No more talk about Laura. No more talk about Mother. _No more talk about... about-_"

"Your obvious infatuation with Little Virgin Mary?" He finished. And, yep, he crossed a line. But it was the only other way to get into Carmilla's head – to get her to reveal her actual feelings. It was a difficult task to accomplish without pissing her off.

"_SHUT. THE FUCK. UP._" Carmilla snarled, all but shouting. She turned on her heels and headed for the exit of the store.

"Where are you going?" Will called after her.

"I'm going on break!" She snapped without turning back.

Will watched her go, deciding it was best if he let her cool down. She wasn't entirely in the wrong – introducing Laura to Mother would be dangerous. Especially with what happened to...

He shook his head.

It was a damn shame. Carmilla obviously cared for the small girl. He wished she'd just make a move already.

* * *

><p>"Yeah, dad, everything's fine." Laura spoke into her cellphone.<p>

She was in the parking lot, taking a walk in the ankle-deep snow. Her dad often called her during work, claiming she "worked too hard and needed a break" (it was a phrase she used to give him when he'd stay up all night figuring out a case. She'd pretend to be sick in school, go home, and he'd take care of her. When she miraculously got better, the two would have bonding time).

She had gotten her workaholic mindset from her father. He was a detective that specialized in missing persons cases. He spent many nights connecting the victims with people, the people with places, places with times, he was great at mapping out the lives of the missing person and, eventually, pinpointing the exact location of the kidnapper(s) or the body. He always had bags under his eyes since he almost never slept.

She might have also gotten it from her mother, who was a lawyer when she was alive. Supposedly the best in the state. She never stopped working until she won a case. Laura's dad always told Laura that that was why they had so much money.

Wherever she got her hard-working attitude from, the point was: her father called to give her a break. He always seemed to know when a break was appropriate. Today was no exception to that.

The back office felt empty without Mama and the kittens. Lonely. And today Laura worked with Christine, a girl she wasn't entirely too thrilled about spending time with.

So, when her dad called, she practically _ran_ out of the store.

_"That's good to hear, sweetie!" _He responded and Laura could _hear_ his smile. _"So... find any cute girls, yet?"_

Laura felt warmth in her cheeks and ears. "W-What? No!"

_"Nonsense! What's her name?"_

A sob echoed through the back alley behind the mall, where they kept the dumpsters. Laura froze. Another hiccup and Laura found herself moving towards the alley.

Part of her (the smarter, normal human part) wanted her to run because who the _hell_ goes into an alley because they hear crying? The other part (the inner journalist that usually controlled her), however, told her to investigate.

So she did.

_"Come on, sweetie,"_ her father pressed on the other end of the receiver. _"You can tell your old man! What's your crush's name?"_

A brunette was sitting with her face in her hands as sobs shook her body. It only took Laura a second of observing to realize who it was.

"Carmilla," she murmured.

_"That's a beautiful name!" _Her dad praised, oblivious to what was happening on the other side of the phone. _"I hope she's got a pretty face to match, yeah?"_

"Dad, I-I have to go." Laura told him when Carmilla looked up. Her eyes were puffy and red and _god,_ it broke Laura's heart. "My friend needs me."

_"Okay, sweetie. Good luck with Carmilla. Make sure you tell me more details next time!"_ With that, Laura hung up.

"Carm?" She stepped towards the crying girl.

Brown eyes met hers and Laura could swear she's never seen the human version of those depressing animal shelter commercials (you know the ones!) but she guessed if there would ever be a sad cat-turned-human from one of those commercials, it'd be Carmilla.

She moved so she was next to the brunette and held her arms out. Carmilla collapsed into her, nuzzling her face into Laura's shoulder as she sobbed.

Laura let her cry. Because when someone as brave as Carmilla breaks down, it's something serious. So she just murmured reassurances into Carmilla's ear as the girl cried. Her entire body was shaking, so Laura shook them back and forth gently. Her dad did the same for her when she was upset.

When she finally calmed down, Carmilla pulled away, wiping beneath her eyes.

"I'm sorry." She sniffled.

"For crying?" Laura's arms had moved from her back to her waist, resting there.

"For crying _on you_." Carmilla shook her head.

"Look, Carm," Laura moved one hand to brush under Carmilla's eye, drying a tear that never left. The other hand remained on Carmilla's hip. "I won't ask you what made you upset, because I know it's not my business, and I don't want to push the limits of _this_-" she gestured between them "and ruin it by asking you to dig into your past. But I _will_ say this: don't _ever_ apologize for being sad or for crying on me. You mean a lot to me, okay?"

Carmilla looked at the blonde for another moment before hugging her tightly. "Thank you," she whispered.

"Come on," Laura pulled away. "Let's get to the bathroom and fix... uh... your makeup."

"I look like a sad clown, don't I?" Carmilla chuckled.

Laura giggled. "I wouldn't say _that_, but... the analogy isn't entirely incorrect."

The two stood up, their hands finding each other and entwining their fingers together as they made their way back to the mall.

* * *

><p>Laura had situated herself at the Cozy Corner during her lunch break. LaFontaine had joined her and smiled when Carmilla set down their orders. Perry was frantic at the counter, cleaning up after the lunch rush. But other than that, the place was pretty empty.<p>

LaFontaine raised their eyebrows and looked between Laura and Carmilla when the brunette situated herself next to Laura.

"So..." They drawled and Laura rolled her eyes.

"No." The blonde deadpanned.

"No?"

"No."

"Lame." LaF sat back with a stretch.

"Honey, stop tormenting poor Laura," Perry had apparently finished cleaning because she sat down in LaFontaine's lap.

LaF shrugged innocently. "What are you talking about, Perr? I was just about to ask her about her obviously romant-"

"LaFontaine." Perry's voice was stern, so the scientist shut their mouth.

LaFontaine and Laura were in their last year in college. Laura was going to be a journalist, and LaF was going to be a biologist. They were the only two of their friends still in college, but that was probably why they were so close. That and the fact that they had been friends since high school.

LaF met Perry when they were kids. Laura isn't sure if their relationship was ever truly platonic or if they had always been in love. She'd always assumed the latter.

"So, Carmilla," Perry turned to the brunette. "How are you doing?"

"I'm still alive, so I'm doing well." Carmilla shrugged nonchalantly.

"How are the kittens?"

"Also still alive. Thanks to Laura giving me tips." She shot the blonde a smile and LaF fake-coughed and hissed out _'obvious' _(which earned them a very hard glare from, well, everyone).

"Alright, anyway," Perry turned away from the other redhead. "Our Holiday Party is this Saturday. Do either of you work?"

"I'm free," Laura grinned. She _loved_ Perry and LaFontaine's Holiday Parties. It was a tradition that had been started almost as soon as all three of them graduated high school. Sure, Perry's family threw a Holiday Bash every year, but that was when they _couldn't_ drink alcohol. And what's the fun in that?

"Me too," Carmilla added. "Who's going?"

"Danny, Kirsch, SJ, Natalie, and a few other people." LaFontaine answered.

"Danny?" Laura glanced awkwardly at Carmilla. Her ex and her crush (who both hated each other) in the same room at the same time? Kind of sounded dangerous. Or the opening to a porno. Or a cheesy fanfiction that just wanted Laura to kiss one (or both) of them.

"Yeah. Is that alright?" Perry looked at Laura worriedly.

"Yeah! Totally! It's fine. We're just friends." Laura smiled. She had been saying that a lot lately.

"Excellent." Perry moved her gaze to the entrance and stood up. "Hello!" She walked behind the counter to get a customer what they wanted.

"Well, I better get back to work." LaF sighed. They may run the photography studio, but that didn't mean they couldn't pick the hours (something they were less than thrilled with discovering).

"We should, too." Laura stood up, placing her hand on Carmilla's shoulder. "You ready to go?"

Carmilla nodded and stood as well. The trio separated and Carmilla and Laura walked together towards their stores.

The entire situation felt entirely too domestic to Carmilla. But, hey, as long as she was with Laura, she couldn't really find herself giving a damn.

* * *

><p><strong>Don't get too excited creampuffs, it's only chapter 7... and with Carmilla it's two steps forward, three steps back.<strong>


	8. Chapter 8: What the What!

**Also known as "Fourth Walls? What Fourth Walls?"**

**In case y'all didn't know (which you should, since I mentioned this a few chapters ago) I have a tumblr (tiny-gay-aurora) and I made a nifty little hashtag for you so you can see questions about my fic and also my thought process while writing it c: (it's #bittersweet updates)**

* * *

><p>Carmilla stepped into her apartment with Laura at her heels. Both of them had about eight bags each of Christmas stuff.<p>

"Tell me again why you insist on decorating my apartment with... all this?" The brunette grunted as she set down one of the bags on the island counter.

"Because," Laura set the bags down, as well. "You did me a favour, so I'll do you a favour. That's how friendship works."

"You already did me a favour yesterday." Carmilla sighed.

"Yeah, but, it's _December_. And you haven't even put up a tree!" Laura seemed personally offended.

"Maybe I don't _celebrate_ Christmas. Ever think about that, creampuff?"

Laura paused. "Oh... right."

Carmilla groaned. "Okay, okay, fine. I'll celebrate it this year. If only to see that cute little smile of yours."

Laura ignored the flutter in her belly at _'cute little smile'_ and grinned brightly at the other girl. "Awesome!"

About two hours or so later, both of them were on Carmilla's couch, exhausted. Mama was settled in Laura's lap, and the kittens were running wildly around the room, playing with all the shiny new toys (in other words: the ornaments).

Garland, a tree, several ornaments, tinsel, and other horrendous (in Carmilla's opinion) decorations were now strung about her apartment. Little snowmen figurines lined her shelves and intricate snowflakes were hanging from the ceiling in some places.

She had to hand it to Laura, that girl could decorate. Even though Carmilla wasn't particularly fond of the whole holiday thing, she had to admit that it didn't look _awful_.

Laura's stomach growled.

"Hmm, wanna order out?" Carmilla asked, her voice soft as she rubbed at Mama's head.

The two were rather close together – shoulder-to-shoulder, thigh-to-thigh – and, while they both (not-so-secretly) enjoyed the closeness, it also made them a little nervous. (Understandably so, since they were so close they could smell each others perfume and feel their steady breaths and oh _god_.)

"Wait, what?" Laura looked over at Carmilla (she may or may not have been too focused on Mama's purring and Carmilla's thigh touching her own).

"Want to order out? You know, _food_?" Carmilla tried to ignore the fact that, thanks to Laura turning to look at her, they were both about four inches apart, _if that_.

"Uh... sure." Laura had also noticed the lack of distance. Particularly in the mouth area. If she were to, say, _accidentally_ fall into Carmilla's face, their lips would connect without a doubt.

Her eyes flicked down. Yeah. _Accidentally_ fall. _Oops, sorry, Carmilla, gravity accidentally pushed me into your mouth. What a coincidence._ She could almost hear the word vomit she'd spew out.

She inched forward. Just a little. Not too much. Barely noticeable.

Well, Carmilla noticed.

It was a moment of clarity. Time seemed slow. Laura's breath ghosted over Carmilla's lips. What would they taste like, Laura wondered? Carmilla's thoughts were also focused on Laura.

Half of the brunette wanted to just _kiss her already_. But the other part, the smarter part, knew that she shouldn't. Not after what happened to...

She pulled back and took out her phone, putting a few more inches between them. "Pizza or Chinese?"

* * *

><p>As soon as Carmilla's phone sang the Wicked Witch of the West theme from <em>The Wizard of Oz<em>, she knew who was calling.

She glanced at the clock (_six in the morning?_ Seriously?!) before groggily picking up and answering with "Hello?"

_"Carmilla."_ The authoritative voice at the other end greeted. _"Did I wake you?"_

"Does it matter?" The brunette sat up, her comforter spilling over her bare hips (she slept in a tank and underwear, she hated pants).

_"Of course it does, sweetie."_ Her mother's voice was sickeningly sweet, meaning she either wanted something, or was about three seconds away from flipping her shit. Most likely the latter.

"What do you want, mother?" She sighed, slipping out of her room and quietly walking to her living room.

_"I want you to tell me your plans for Christmas."_

Carmilla picked up Bagheera, who had pawed at her ankle as she sat down on the couch. The tiny black ball of fur purred happily, nuzzling into her chest.

"I'm going to a party with a friend." She answered after a moment.

_"Well, you have to cancel. There's a lovely young man I want you to meet, and-"_

"Mother, we've talked about this." Carmilla's jaw set.

_"You're still doing that 'lesbian' thing?"_ Her mother scoffed. _"I thought after that one girl, you'd given up entirely."_

"For the _last time_," Carmilla forced her voice to stay calm, despite the rage bubbling in her stomach and chest. "_You_ drove her off. _You_ are the reason she left. _Not me_."

_"She left because she was nothing but a filthy _bug_, darling. She was a pesky little thing. But you, darling, you are a diamond. Stone cannot love flesh, you know."_

"I. Am. Gay. Mother." Carmilla hissed. "I like _girls_. Not boys. _Girls_. I don't care how many stupid doctors or lawyers you throw at me. It won't change the fact that I don't want to marry any of them."

When her mother laughed on the end of the receiver, Carmilla could feel herself cracking inside. Literally. She _heard_ her heart tear just a bit more.

_"Please, Carmilla, this is for your own good."_

"My own good? Since when is my own good you pushing away the _only girl_ I have ever loved?"

_"Since it saves your reputation!"_

"I don't give a _damn_ about reputation, mother!" Carmilla shouted, then instantly quieted her voice because she has neighbors and what would they think if she started screaming at six in the morning? "Look, I'm going to that party with Laura and I don't give a fu-"

_"Who's Laura?"_

Fuck.

"I- what?"

_"Laura. Who is she?"_

"A friend, mother. That's not the point-"

_"Do I get to meet her?"_

Silence.

"No."

_"Carmilla Karnstein, as your mother, it is within my right to-"_

A knock at the door caught Carmilla's attention. She held Bagheera in her hand as she stood up to answer it.

Huh. Speak of the devil.

"Morning Carm!" Laura greeted cheerfully. "I know it's early, but I got some doughnuts from down the street and I was wondering if maybe you'd wanna you know eat them... with me? Because a dozen is too many. I mean, for one person. Probably for two people, also. I also have coffee!"

Carmilla couldn't help the giggle that escaped her lips as she opened the door wider, inviting the shorter girl in.

_"Carmilla? Carmilla?" _Her mother was still on the phone and the brunette let out a sigh of frustration.

"I have to go." She hung up without saying goodbye and joined Laura at the island counter.

"Who was that?" Laura asked, biting into a pink frosted doughnut.

"My mother." Carmilla muttered flatly, setting Bagheera down in the crate so he could join his sleeping family before grabbing a chocolate frosted doughnut and biting into it.

"Oh." Laura could tell the brunette didn't want to talk about it, so she changed the subject. "So! Betty called me and told me that I have the day off today, so I was wondering if you wanted to hangout?"  
>Carmilla quirked an eyebrow. "You mean, you're encouraging me to call out of work just so I can spend time with you?"<p>

"Not _encouraging_," Laura bit her lip. "Just... _suggesting_. Unless you don't want to?"

"I'd pick a day with you over a day with those lackwits we call customers any time." Carmilla smirked, dialing Will's number.

_"Dude, it's six-thirty are you on crack?" _The groggy, sleepy voice growled on the other end of the receiver. Carmilla rolled her eyes.

"I'm not coming in today."

_"Why the fuck not?"_

"Because I'm sick." She made a fake cough sound and he sighed on the other end.

_"Fine. You owe me." _He paused. _"Tell your girl I said 'hi'."_ He hung up.

Carmilla blushed a little and put her phone down. "So, what do you have planned for today?"

"How do you feel about Skee-Ball?"

* * *

><p>Carmilla thought Laura was joking when she said they'd be going to the boardwalk to play Skee-Ball. But, honestly, she should know better than to question the blonde's actions by now. Especially with the dead-serious expression Laura gave Carmilla when the brunette laughed at the suggestion.<p>

But, as she was dragged along the probably-not-as-stable-as-you-might-think wooden planks, it dawned on Carmilla that 1) Laura was _not_ joking and 2) Laura would be the death of her.

"Come _on_, Carm! I just finished Christmas shopping so I have a _crap_ ton of money to spend!" Laura yanked her into the arcade.

"Cupcake," Carmilla huffed because _wow_ Laura could run a _lot_ longer than she could. "Did it ever occur to you that it's _December 24__th_and it's _freezing_ out?"

"Freezhing shmeezing," Laura looked at her with a toothy grin. "The cold never bothered me anyway."

"I swear to god if you bring up that movie-"

"Too late!" Laura shoved dollar bills into the coin machine and behind the _plink plink plink_ of coins dropping into the cup, Carmilla could hear Laura humming _'Let It Go'_.

"You're insane." Carmilla groaned when the blonde gave her a few coins.

"_You_ are grumpy." Laura retorted. "Besides, tomorrow's Christmas. May as well celebrate."

"We're _celebrating_ tomorrow, remember? LaFontaine and Perry's party? Ring any bells?" Carmilla followed the tiny girl to the Skee-Ball machines and watched as she excitedly dropped coins into the slot.

"Well, I want to celebrate with _you_." Laura put some of Carmilla's coins in another machine. "Now shut up and play Skee-Ball."

* * *

><p>"Why did you drag me out <em>here<em>?" Carmilla complained as Laura dragged the brunette onto the boardwalk's ice rink. It was only open this time of year, and Laura _loved_ it.

"Because I want to spend time with you." Laura replied with a roll of her eyes. "Come on, don't you ice skate?"

"No. I don't. Ice skating is for penguins and other Arctic creatures, _not_ humans." Carmilla clutched the side wall tightly as her feet slipped beneath her.

"Don't be such a wuss," Laura urged, tugging on Carmilla's hand. "Come _on_, Carm!"

"Fine. But when I fall, you'd better catch me, cupcake." Carmilla clutched Laura's arm tightly.

"I'll always catch you, Carm." Laura murmured sweetly. She could swear Carmilla was blushing, but she shrugged it off. She was probably just blushing because she's never been ice skating before and _yeesh_ that's embarrassing. Like, did she even have a childhood?

Laura moved in front of Carmilla and took two gloved hands in her own. "Come on, it's not that hard."

"I beg to differ, creampuff." Carmilla let out a gasp when she almost slipped.

"It's like walking! Kind of." Laura pulled Carmilla closer and the brunette stumbled over her ice skates, tripping into Laura and causing them both to fall down.

Oh no.

This was _not_ happening.

Okay. No. No no no.

Carmilla's chest was pressed firmly against Laura's and both girls were blushing so badly they were surprised the ice wasn't melting.

This was like the scene to some cheesy fanfiction. Except this is real life.

"So... you're not very good at this ice skating thing, are you?" Laura murmured gently.

Carmilla ran her tongue along her lower lip (an action that Laura was unashamedly transfixed by) and lifted herself off of the poor girl. However, both ended up falling and giggling like idiots again. And again. And again.

"Okay, okay, just- stop- stay still." Laura ordered around a hard laugh. "Okay, now, grab- no, Carm, grab the wall. The _wall_. Okay. Good. Okay pull with your _arm_ not your _body_. Okay!" Laura was finally on her feet.

"Sorry, buttercup, it's just so lovely seeing you under me," Carmilla winked. Laura blushed.

"Uh. Um. Yeah I uh... right." The blonde sputtered.

"Kidding, kidding." Carmilla took Laura's hand. "Now, let's try this skating thing again."

* * *

><p>"Well, today was pretty great," Laura gushed with a wide grin, trailing a giant stuffed pig that she had won at the arcade behind her.<p>

"Any day with you is a great day, cupcake." Carmilla smiled warmly.

"That was _so_ cheesy." Laura commented, unlocking the door to her apartment.

"What can I say? You bring out my inner romantic side." Carmilla shrugged.

"So I make you want to be romantic, huh?" Laura teased.

"Don't get cocky," Carmilla rolled her eyes, but her smile widened.

Laura's door swung wide open and – POOF a wild LaFontaine appeared. And Laura blushed immediately.

"Laura! You're home from your date!" LaF exclaimed excitedly.

"I-it wasn't a-"

"Get your butts inside I have to ask your opinions on a thing." LaF yanked both girls in by their arms and slammed the door shut.

"Okay. Rude." Carmilla muttered.

"It wasn't a- a- _you know_." Laura sputtered, still kind of flustered. "We just- we just hung out is all."

LaFontaine rolled their eyes and hummed. "Whatever you say, Hollis. But that's not why I'm here." They turned to grab something off of the counter and presented it to Laura and Carmilla. An engagement ring. "I'm gonna ask her to marry me. At the party. Tomorrow."

* * *

><p><strong>Oops? <strong>

**See you Tuesday~ c;**


	9. Chapter 9: Christmas Party Part I

**"The one you all probably didn't want but I did anyway" just kidding. You all will love this party. Fuckin perverts.**

* * *

><p>Carmilla had spent entirely too much time figuring out Laura's Christmas present. Part one was adopting Bagheera (but that wasn't until January, when the kittens would be old enough to be separated from their mother) but she wanted to get Laura something <em>special<em>. Something that told the blonde that she may or may not be the most important person in Carmilla's life right now. _Totally in a platonic way_, of course. Platonic. 200%.

…

Anyway...

The brunette spent what felt like an eternity wandering around the mall during her break (telling Laura that she couldn't meet up for lunch because Perry was insistent on Christmas shopping was a perfect escape plan as long as Laura didn't go to the Corner for twenty minutes) before she finally –_ finally_ – found something she thought was perfect.

It was a small silver heart-shaped necklace with intricate swirls along the border. In the center was a blank space and a sticker that said _'Your Engraving Here'_.

She bit her lip. Laura would love it. But it was _heart-shaped_. Was that... cheesy or something? Maybe she could get it without an engraving.

She walked into the jewelry store.

"Can I get that necklace in the window?" She asked, glancing behind her despite the fact that she knew Laura was nowhere near her.

"Sure, what do you want engraved on it?" The man at the counter smiled warmly at her.

"Um- I don't- look, it's a gift for this girl. She means a lot to me. I don't care what's engraved on it." She explained awkwardly.

"A girl, eh? What's her name?"

"Laura."

"What's yours?"

"Carmilla."

"With a C?"

"Yeah."

"Alright, wait here."

He turned and wandered into a back corner.

She waited patiently, watching the entrance like a dog on alert. God, if anyone saw her in here they'd probably think she was getting an engagement ring for her true love. Not that that's what Laura was. She was just... she's never been in one of these stores, alright?

After a while, the man returned and gave her a small box. She opened it and fought a gasp. It was beautiful. It wasn't exactly the one on the window – it was better. A rose sat at the bottom and swirls ran along the sides, and at the top was a heart. In the center was C+L and beneath that was an infinity sign.

"This- it's- it's _beautiful_." She murmured, pulling out her credit card. "How much?"

"For you and your girl, let's make it $80." He took the card.

"But- you- the one in the window is $150."

He shrugged. "I'm a sucker for romance, what can I say?" He gave her back the card. "Don't let go of her, alright?"

Carmilla nodded, closed the box, and smiled gratefully at him. "Thank you."

* * *

><p>Laura groaned as she looked at the endless outfit combinations that were currently lying on her bed. She wanted to look nice – but not too nice. She didn't want to look too casual, either. And it was cold, so a dress was out of the question, right?<p>

But, LaFontaine and Perry _did_ have a fireplace, so maybe she shouldn't dress _too_ warmly.

At last, she settled on jeans and a sweater. Beneath the sweater she wore a dress shirt, so if things got too hot, she could always change into that. And beneath _that_ she had a tank top on, so if it got _really, really_ hot, she could change into that, too.

A knock at the door caught her attention. "It's open!" She called out from the bathroom as she applied mascara. She didn't really like makeup all that much, but she figured she should look as nice as possible since it _was_ a party. So, she decided to go with very, very light makeup. Mostly lip gloss and mascara, to be honest.

"Well, don't you look like a virgin sacrifice." A sultry voice chuckled from the doorway to the bathroom.

Laura turned and her eyebrows shot up immediately. Carmilla was wearing a freaking _corset_ and _leather pants_. Over that, she had a leather jacket and _wow_. Just... _wow_.

"I'm not the one in a corset," Laura snorted, beginning to apply her favourite lip gloss. "Which, by the way, _wow_."

"Well, I figure since I'm gonna be the hottest piece of ass there, I may as well dress the part." Carmilla shrugged, then dragged her eyes along Laura's body. "Hm, but it seems like I've got competition. You trying to out-hot me, cupcake?"

Laura rolled her eyes. "As _if_. Careful, Carm, your head is starting to swell."

Carmilla smirked. "You ready to go?"

"Yeah, just let me get my bag of presents." Laura slipped into her room and dragged out a _huge_ (and Carmilla means _huge_) gift bag.

"You're kidding, right?"

No. No she was not.

"Did you buy _everyone_ a present?" Carmilla asked.

"Yes. Didn't you?"

"No. I got you, LaFontaine, and Perry presents."

"You got me a present?" Laura grinned.

"Of course I did, dork." Carmilla rolled her eyes. "Let's go."

* * *

><p>"Laura! Carmilla! Come in, come in!" Perry greeted the girls happily.<p>

The LaFerry house was decorated very, very festively. Just about every holiday was represented through various decorations. When you walked through the door, the mudroom had paper snowflakes pasted on the walls and snowmen stickers were on the door.

Through there, the living room, to the left, had a large L-shaped couch beside a fireplace, directly across from a TV that was playing a Pandora Holiday Station. The walls had garland, lights, and holly all around the edges, and a few Hanukah, Kwanza, and Christmas decorations were either on the walls, the floor, or hanging from the ceiling. To the right of the living room was the staircase (with many, many colourful lights swirled around the railings) that lead upstairs to the master bedroom, Perry's office, the guest room, and the bathroom.

Continuing straight was the doorway into the kitchen, where mistletoe was not-so-discreetly hung. Various food was laid on two tables, all of different tradition and region and all _very_ delicious. Some hot cider, eggnogg, cocoa, and other drinks were waiting off to the side, and Carmilla noticed a red cooler marked _'alcohol 21+ only!'_ on the lid and sides.

Next to the doorway that lead into the kitchen was the door to the basement, where most of the drinking was. The basement was usually filled with LaFontaine's science experiments, but tonight it was filled with flashing lights and a stereo blasting _'Jingle Bell Rock'_.

Carmilla had to hand it to the Ginger Twins – they knew how to throw a party.

Laura had taken the liberty of grabbing a _handful_ of gingerbread cookies while Carmilla grabbed a glass of wine.

Perry placed the gifts around a purple tree (when asked about the pigment, she muttered something about an experiment gone wrong, so Carmilla didn't question the matter any further) and there was quite the pile.

LaFontaine had gone over the plan with Laura and Carmilla about a million times: at 9 o'clock, on the dot, they'd bring Perry under the mistletoe, get down on one knee, and Laura and Carmilla's jobs were to make sure Perry's favourite holiday song (_"Silent Night"_) was playing and to make sure Perry didn't work herself to death.

* * *

><p>It was half passed eight, now, so the girls decided they may as well mingle.<p>

"Laura!" A familiar tall woman pulled Laura into a tight embrace. Danny was grinning happily. "How's my favourite little nerd?"

Laura rolled her eyes, but returned the smile. "I'm great, Danny! How are you?"

"Well, I just got promoted, so I"m fan_tastic_!" Judging by the slight slurring, Carmilla could tell that Danny was a little drunk.

"That's awesome, Danny!" Laura laughed, also realizing the ginger's drunkenness.

"'M gonna go dance!" The tall girl walked away and Carmilla shot daggers into the back of her head.

"You don't have to keep doing that, y'know." Laura commented, munching on a gingerbread man.

"Doing? Doing what?" Carmilla questioned.

"Looking at her like she's a wild animal that stepped onto your territory. We're not dogs, Carm. I'm not a fire hydrant that you peed on." Laura's smile told Carmilla that she didn't really mind being claimed by the brunette.

Maybe the champagne made Carmilla care a little less about consequences, because she found herself murmuring, "But you _are_ mine, cupcake. Don't you get it?" before slipping off into the kitchen for another glass. Leaving Laura speechless, of course.

* * *

><p>By the time 9 rolled around, both girls were pleasantly buzzed. Not quite drunk, but definitely not sober enough to act like they weren't into each other.<p>

Well, in LaFontaine's opinion anyway.

Laura and Carmilla hadn't left each other's side since Carmilla's fourth or fifth glass. They'd walk around, stop, Carm would murmur something in Laura's ear, Laura would blush, then keep walking, usually turning to a random person and striking up conversation.

It reminded LaF of middle school, back when they were flirting endlessly with Perry. Honestly, there should be a sign to hold up whenever they were flirting with her. Same for Laura and Carmilla. It was insane to think about how oblivious one could be to flirting.

LaFontaine was the _master_ of smooth. Clearly. That's why they had been a sweating, nervous mess all night. But they knew it was time. It was the perfect time, actually.

So, when Perry's grandfather clock (the one that sat happily in her office upstairs) chimed its hourly song, they pulled both Laura and Carmilla out of their stupidly cute daze and kicked the plan into action.

They managed to get Perry into the doorway, stopped her from moving, and turned to face the partygoers.

"Alright, can I, uh, have your attention everyone?" They called out. The people quieted. The music played softly and Perry looked at LaFontaine with confusion (and complete adoration, but LaF decided that if they focused on that part, they'd be too nervous to coninue). "Lola Perry, we have been best friends since kindergarten, when you fixed up my knee after a certain tree incident." Both of them smiled at the memory. "You've always been by my side. You almost beat up that one kid for calling me a freak, you encouraged my scientific experiments – well, the less dangerous ones – and you were there when I was so confused about my gender and my sexuality.

In seventh grade, you told me everybody had a person. Had someone that made the sun seem like nothing, because they became the center to the universe. Someone who would be there for them, through thick and thin. Someone who would not only be their best friend, but the very friend who would stick with them forever.

You and I – we were never entirely friends, though.

I didn't know it when we first met, but I have _always_ loved you. There has never been anyone else who even came close to being you. Then, in ninth grade, I realized it: _you_ are my person, Perry. I love you more than anything." They got down on one knee. Realization dawned on Perry's face as tears brimmed in her eyes. "It has been almost twenty years since I met you, and I plan on spending beyond twenty more with you. Perry, my love, will you marry me?" They pulled out the ring box, opened it, and presented it to the already sobbing woman.

"LaFontaine – sweetie... yes!" Perry grinned brightly.

LaF stood up, wrapped their arms tightly around Perry, and slipped the ring over the girl's finger. Their lips connected and the crowd cheered.

"God, they're so cute." Laura observed with a smile.

"They're lucky," Carmilla nodded.

"Alright, alright, enough with the sappy stuff," LaFontaine joked, wiping under their eyes (they were trying hard to hide the happy tears, but everybody noticed and it made the whole place warm and fuzzy with happiness). "Let's open some presents!"

* * *

><p><strong>Leave a comment for the sake of drunk!Flirty! Carmilla?<strong>

**No but seriously.**

**See you thursday.**


	10. Chapter 10: Christmas Party Part II

**also known as "I need to be stopped" and/or "the calm before the storm"**

* * *

><p>Laura had received a new Ravenclaw uniform (which Carmilla noted was a pleated skirt, high socks, a white dress shirt, and a tie) from LaFontaine and a new TARDIS mug from Perry. Danny gave her a t-shirt with <em>Silas University Vampires <em>on the front. Apparently it was a limited addition t-shirt that you could only get if you were in some sorority at the university. The ginger shot Carmilla a sly victorious smirk when Laura grinned brightly up at her. She also got a shit ton of tea shipped from Britain from Kirsch and SJ.

Carmilla hesitated in handing over the jewelry box. She was almost afraid the blonde wouldn't like it. But, a gift's a gift, right? After she had bought it, Carmilla placed pictures of both her and Laura inside the locket. She hoped Laura would like it. She really,_ really_ hoped.

When Laura pulled the top off the box, her eyes widened and a soft gasp escaped her lips.

"C-Carm," she pulled the necklace out and all eyes were on the two girls. "Carm, it's- _God_, it's _beautiful_."

Carmilla shrugged silently, her cheeks feeling warm – and it wasn't because of the wine.

Laura opened the locket and smiled at the pictures inside.

She pulled the brunette into a tight hug. "Thank you," she whispered before kissing Carmilla's cheek and pulling away. Yup, that warmth _definitely_ wasn't from the wine. "Put it on me?" Laura requested, turning so her back faced Carmilla.

Carmilla swiftly attached the hook to the loop thing and Laura turned back around, her gaze soft and welcoming.

Honestly, Carmilla was having a hard time remembering why she was so afraid to let Laura in. Sure, her mother was a horrible person, but Laura seemed rather intent on sticking with the brunette for the long-run. Her mother had driven away the only other person she cared about, she couldn't let that happen again. But... this was _Laura_. And she was worth the risk. Maybe it was the wine talking.

Laura gave her a small, prettily decorated box.

"I- they didn't have a 'C', so... I, uh, got this one." Laura muttered as the brunette cautiously opened the box.

Inside was a charm bracelet with a heart, some sort of coffee cup, a sandwich, an ice skate, what looked like a ball of some sort, a cat, and the letter L.

"It's all of our happy moments." Laura explained. "When I spilled coffee on you, when we ate lunch that one time, when we went to the boardwalk..." Laura trailed off with a shy smile.

Carmilla pulled the blonde into a tight hug, pulling the bracelet on. "I love it." She murmured.

Laura blushed deeply and looked at Carmilla's dark gaze.

God, she was beautiful.

A moment passed and an envelope was placed in Carmilla's lap, and the spell was broken.

"We all chipped in a little money," Perry explained. "LaF, Danny, Kirsch, SJ and I, of course."

Carmilla opened it hesitantly, not really knowing what to expect.

Gift cards to a dinner for two at a few local restaurants, a movie for two at the cinema, some dress shop, and amazon fell out. She quirked her eyebrow up at them.

"I have a feeling there's some sort of underlying hint, here?" She observed, noting the giftcards for the dinner and movie.

"Yeah, well, we figured you'd need it," LaFontaine shrugged indifferently, looking pointedly at Laura for a moment.

Perry gently nudged her fiance (god, she was going to _love_ saying that) and smiled gently. "Someone like you should have plenty of dates."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Carmilla scoffed.

"I- nothing, it's just- you're pretty, so I assumed-"

"She's right," Laura piped in (Perry shot her a grateful glance). "You're _gorgeous. _I'm sure it won't be too much trouble to find you a hot date." She winked.

Carmilla rolled her eyes and murmured, more to herself than Laura, "Maybe I have one in mind."

* * *

><p>After presents were exchanged and hugs were given, Kirsch suggested getting even <em>more<em> drunk while playing a good ole game of Truth Or Dare.

"The rules," he said as he sat down, "are this: You skip out on a dare, you drink. You skip out on a truth, you do a dare. You skip out on _that_ dare, you finish your drink. Good?"

The group nodded.

"God, what are we, _children_?" Carmilla snorted. She hadn't played this since she was twelve. Well, minus the drinking.

"It'll be _fun_," Laura grinned, her words kind of slow as alcohol began buzzing in her system. "Do you not remember that? _Fun_?"

"I always have _fun_ with you, cupcake." Carmilla smirked.

"I'll play!" Danny interjected.

Carmilla sighed. "Alright, alright, fine. I'm in."

LaF had already managed to convince Perry to play (mostly with the promise of helping clean up later _without_ testing out a few homemade cleaning solutions) and was sitting eagerly next to her on the couch. On the L-shaped part, Kirsch, Danny, and SJ all squeezed together, Kirsch in the middle. That left the only armchair to both Carmilla and Laura.

"My lap's all yours, cutie," Carmilla grunted as she turned the chair so it faced the others (it had been facing the TV). She plopped down and patted her thighs.

Laura blushed, gulped, and settled down rather nervously.

"Don't be shy, Laura," LaFontaine teased.

"Shut up," the blonde grumbled.

"Alright! I'll start!" Kirsch declared. "SJ, truth or dare?"

"Truth." The brunette smiled.

"Who's the hottest guy in this room?" Kirsch smirked.

"Kirsch, you're the _only_ guy." Perry pointed out.

He rolled his eyes, his grin still wide.

"_You_," SJ replied with a kiss to his cheek. Danny side-glanced the couple awkwardly. "Perry, truth or dare?"

It went on like that for about ten minutes before it was LaF's turn to pick.

"Laura – truth or dare?" Their smile was wide and Laura already felt a little dizzy from the alcohol and the possibility of what was to come didn't help with the stirring in her stomach.

She took a long swig of her beer. Liquid courage, right? _Truth or dare? More like do-you-like-Carm or kiss-Carm,_ she thought to herself.

"D-_truth_." She sputtered.

"Who do _you_ think is the most attractive person in this game?"

Laura bit her lip. "Erm..."

"Just point to them." LaF instructed. Perry elbowed them in the side. "What? It's a good question."

Laura awkwardly motioned at the brunette she was still sitting on, who watched with a half-amused half-shocked expression.

"Sorry, couldn't hear that, cupcake?" Carmilla teased.

Laura rolled her eyes and laughed. "_You_, dear Carmilla, are the most attractive person at this party – besides me of course. I mean," she motioned to her body, "_look at me_."

The rest of the group laughed. Carmilla just winked (oh god, Laura _really_ liked drunk Carmilla).

"Carm, truth or dare?" Laura sipped her drink again.

"Oh, dare, of course." Carmilla answered playfully.

Laura decided she liked drunk Carmilla. Drunk Carmilla was cute. And hot. _So hot_.

"I dare _you_ to-" Laura was stopped by LaFontaine, who had miraculously ran over to her, whispered something Carmilla couldn't quite make out, then sat back down. "_No_!"

"Why not?" LaF whined.

Laura rolled her eyes. "I dare you to give Danny a _sincere_ compliment."

The brunette's grin turned into a grimace and she glared at the redhead. "I admire your tallness. It must be _so nice_ to see over the tops of buildings."

"Carm!" Laura scolded.

Danny narrowed her eyes, shrugged, and sipped her wine.

"Kirsch, truth or dare?" Carmilla asked.

* * *

><p>Eventually the game turned a bit more "daring" as the group drank more and more. Only Laura and SJwere sober at this point (designated drivers, of course), along with Perry, who was the unspoken adultier-adult who would watch the group.<p>

"I's in my lab, trying to make a tree that'd light up without Christmas lights – eco-friendly, amiright?" LaF was in an animated explanation of why the tree was purple. "The chlorophyll in one of the pines 'sploded. It just like _BOOM_-" they gestured wildly with their hands to mimic an explosion, almost falling over, but Perry saved them. "So, yeah."

Perry sighed and shook her head. "I'm cutting you off, sweetie."

"Lame," LaFontaine pouted. "Carmilla, truth or dare?"

"Dare," Carmilla could hold her liquor. But she was getting kind of... careless. She should know better than to drink that much, but on a night like this, how can you not?

"I dare _you_ to... kiss Laura. Sixty seconds. Timer doesn't start 'til tongue touches tongue." LaFontaine pulled out a timer from their pocket (who the _hell_ has a _timer_ in their _pocket_?!) and grinned.

She realized, then, that she was getting _too_ careless. Normal Carmilla would argue against the dare. But this Carmilla? This Carmilla was about to jump the poor blonde in her lap.

Laura was blushing deeply, sputtering incoherent words when Carmilla put a hand on the back of her neck and forced their lips together.

At first, Laura didn't know how to react because _holy Hogwarts Carmilla was kissing her_. Her soft lips were pressed against Laura's and _oh god_ how is she supposed to think clearly when-

Fingers squeezing at her hips brought her out of her daze, and Laura slid her tongue along Carmilla's bottom lip. The brunette smirked and opened her mouth, meeting Laura's tongue with her own and, yep, she's getting too careless. Because she doesn't care how careless this is. And she _really_ should.

Laura shuddered and lost herself into the feeling of Carmilla. She tasted like wine and strawberries. Laura tasted like gingerbread and sugar cookies.

Fingers tangled in Carmilla's hair as Laura pressed herself as close as possible to the brunette. Carmilla's hands squeezed her waist tighter and _wow_ this was great.

"Time. _Time_. Guys. _GUYS!_" LaF clapped their hands loudly, and both girls jumped apart.

Several pairs of eyes stared at the girls in shock. They really didn't expect them to actually do it. They kind of thought one of them would chicken out. But, nope. Laura didn't expect it to happen, either. But she kind of got carried away, and she was pretty sure Carmilla did, too.

"I-I think... I think it's time to go." Laura sputtered. "Carm, gimme the keys."

* * *

><p>Laura helped a very drunk Carmilla into the elevator, hitting the 5th floor button. The brunette swayed when the elevator jolted to life, then she turned to face Laura, who was holding her up.<p>

"S'getting harder," Carmilla commented.

"Uh, what?" Laura tilted her head to the side. The other girl's posture changed a bit. She was leaning into Laura more, which caused the blonde to press against the wall a little. She was also facing Laura dead-on, which was... distracting considering that damn corset was still on.

"To not do this." Carmilla (clumsily) pushed Laura against the wall, the railing pushing into her lower back. The blonde gasped as soft lips laid sloppy kisses along Laura's neck.

Laura shuddered and whimpered. "I- _oh_," She squeaked when Carmilla found a particularly sensitive spot beneath her ear. This was nice, she decided.

Carmilla scraped her teeth along Laura's smooth skin.

_Really_ nice.

But, the brunette was drunk. It had to sop.

"C-Carm," Laura moaned. "W-we – uh – have to-" she sputtered.

Carmilla pulled away. "You don't want to?"

"No! No, I mean, I _do_ – I really, _really _do – but you're drunk."

"Right." Carmilla took a shaky breath. "Yeah, I understand."

Laura helped Carmilla to her apartment and they were instantly greeted with very hyper kittens.

They both stumped passed the tiny creatures to Carmilla's room, where the drunk girl tore off her clothes, right down to her lace thong, and threw on a large t-shirt.

Laura turned to leave, but Carmilla took her wrist.

"Stay?" She requested quietly.

Laura nodded wordlessly and Carmilla settled under the fluffy red covers. She was lost in black pillows for a moment before Laura saw her signature smirk through the faint light pooling in from the hallway that Carmilla seemed intent to keep on.

The blonde took off her jeans, sweater, and dress shirt so she was in her tank top and underwear. She hurried over to the large mattress and quickly slipped under the blanket. Which was kind of foolish, since the brunette saw her half-naked before.

At first, they were silent. Laura thought Carmilla had gone to sleep when soft sobs shook the bed beside her.

"Carmilla?" She whispered. No answer. "Carm?"

Arms wrapped around her stomach and Carmilla nuzzled into her shoulder.

"I-I'm s-sorry," the brunette whimpered. "I'm s-so sorry."

"For what, sweetie?" Laura hated sad Carmilla. Well, not _hate_. She could never dislike any kind of Carmilla because it's _Carmilla_. The most perfect person in the world. No, she disliked sadness for making Carmilla cry. She disliked the unhappy tears that were dripping down her beautiful, beautiful face.

"It's b-been a year," Carmilla curled her whole body against Laura's, almost like a giant black cat searching for warmth. "My fault..."

Laura decided not to press. She just wanted to cheer Carmilla up. If she wanted to share, she'd do so in the morning.

"It's okay, baby, it's okay," she cooed softly. "I'm here."

"P-please..." Carmilla sniffled. "Don't leave me, too."

"I won't," Laura vowed. "I promise. Now go to sleep, Carm. We'll talk in the morning."

Carmilla placed a gentle kiss to Laura's shoulder before snuggling impossibly further into the tiny girl. Soon her breathing became even. Laura's followed shortly after.

* * *

><p><strong>-snickers bc next chapter- mwahaha<strong>


	11. Chapter 11: Bonding Time

**Some of you will love me, some of you will hate me.**

**We learn Carmilla's past (which is pretty angsty) and a few snippets of Laura's. We also get fluff! Yay fluff!**

* * *

><p>There are lots of great things that Carmilla has woken up to. She's woken up to birthday cake, kittens, coffee, breakfast, and lots of generally awesome things. But waking up to Laura snuggled into her is probably the best thing she's even woken up to.<p>

The blonde's face was buried in Carmilla's neck, soft puffs of air ghosting along the brunette's skin. Her arms were wrapped firmly around Carmilla's torso and her legs were hooked around her waist. She clung to Carmilla for dear life and it would be even cuter if the blonde wasn't whimpering out _"no" _and _"please no"_. Not to mention the fact that her head felt _awful_ and she was sure this was one of the worst hangovers she's ever had.

"Laura," Carmilla used her firm hold on the blonde's hips to shake her gently. "Laura, wake up."

"I-_ no,_ you- _swim_!" Laura shuddered and let out a soft gasp. "_Please_, you have to..."

"Laura, Laura, Laura," Carmilla shook her harder, now. "Come on, wake up. Please. It's okay. You're safe."

The smaller girl suddenly gasped and shot up. Her wide eyes looked around frantically before settling on Carmilla.

"I- I'm _so_ sorry, I was- I-" Laura sputtered before taking a deep breath. "I-I have these night terrors sometimes, and... sorry."

She was shaking, so Carmilla wrapped her arms around the smaller girl.

"Cupcake, stop apologizing for shit that's out of your control," Carmilla murmured into blonde hair. She glanced at the clock. 8:30. God, she needed to go back to sleep. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"No, thank you... I'm just... I'm so tired." Laura admitted with a yawn. "Do you mind if we...?"

"Go back to sleep? That's a _wonderful_ idea, darling." Carmilla laid back down.

"No, I meant... can you like," Laura motioned hugging with her hands and at first Carmilla was kind of confused. At last, the frustrated blonde just muttered, "_snuggle_?"

"Oh, yeah, uh, sure." Carmilla turned on her side, facing Laura. The other girl faced away from Carmilla and pressed her back into the brunette's chest.

Arms snaked around Laura's waist and gentle lips placed a soft kiss just beneath her ear.

"Goodnight, cupcake." Carmilla whispered.

Laura closed her eyes and, yeah, this was really, _really_ great.

* * *

><p>When Carmilla woke (again) she instantly felt sick and made a hasty trip to the bathroom, not even noticing the cold sheets beside her. When she was better, she took a Tylenol and gulped down a glass of water, tip-toeing into the kitchen.<p>

"Morning, sunshine!" A bright voice piped up.

It was then Carmilla noticed the scent of bacon wafting through her apartment. And were those pancakes she smelled?

Her eyes settled on Laura in a goddamn frilly apron _cooking_ at her _stove_. This was almost entirely too domestic, but the cuteness overpowered the altogether couple-y feel to the whole situation.

The blonde was, indeed, making what looked like bacon and tofu bacon (Laura was a vegetarian, but she claimed she'd 'risk a pig for Carmilla'). Pancakes were put on a plate beside the stove, the steam rising up from them making Carmilla almost drool.

"What... what's all this?" Carmilla asked when her voice decided to work.

"Well, I figured you'd be hungry and I woke up before you, so I thought, why not? Is that okay?" Laura frowned, suddenly worried.

"It's more than okay," Carmilla moved to Laura's side, wrapping her arms around the blonde's waist. "Thank you."

Laura bit back a grin and turned back to the cooking food. "Go sit down, it'll be ready in a few minutes."

Carmilla did as she was told and settled on one of the bar stools beside the island counter, her arms resting on the cool wood.

_Distance yourself, Karnstein,_ her mind screamed at her. _Don't repeat history. This is _dangerous_. For her, _and_ for you._

But, something else in her kind of told her mind to shut the fuck up and just let Laura in already.

She wasn't sure who to trust more.

A plate of food was placed in front of her and she smiled gratefully at Laura.

"You're absolutely amazing," she sighed, taking a bite of bacon. She hummed. "Okay, tell me you're going to college to be a chef."

"Nope, a journalist." Laura swallowed a mouthful of pancake. "My dad's a cop, he was always super busy. He used to talk about how great of a cook my mom was and how much he missed coming home to one of her good meals, so I learned how to cook so he wouldn't feel so sad when he got home."

"What happened to her? Your mom, I mean."

"She died when I was eight. Aneurism."

"Do you miss her?" The instant it came out, Carmilla winced. That was a dumb question. Not everyone has a psychotic soul-crushing mother.

"Yeah," Laura nodded. "A lot, actually. She was my best friend. We did everything together. She always said I was her little miracle, because she wasn't really expected to be able to have kids. She used to read me stories, and she helped me get into journalism. She was a journalist, too. She gave me my passion for seeking out the truth. She used to say _'Find something that makes you happy, and never let go'_." The blonde smiled sadly. "She was the best. She would have loved you."

Carmilla chuckled. "She sounds pretty great. I wish my mother was like that."

"You don't like her?"

Carmilla snorted. "No."

"Why?"

"It's... a long story." Carmilla looked at her already half-empty plate.

"I've got time."

A sigh. "Alright, then. Buckle up creampuff. You're in for a long night. Or, you know, Saturday afternoon.

"When I was in my freshman year at high school, I met this girl. Her name was Ell. We kind of hit it off right away. She was... annoyingly cheerful, in a good way, like you. Optimistic, kind, always saw the good in people." A small smile grew on Carmilla's face. "I fell for her. Hard. And, unlike any relationship I'd had prior, nothing was a lie between us.

"We dated in secret up until junior year, when I came out to my mother. She didn't... really take it too kindly. She forbid me from ever seeing Ell. And, being the rebellious teenager that I was, I ignored her blatantly and told her to fuck off out of my love life.

"But, of course, she went to Ell behind my back. Told her that I was just using her to spite mother. Of course, Ell denied it all at first. But my mother is a very persuasive person. She told Ell that I was horrible. That I was cheating. That I was... just an emotionless monster incapable of love. Soon enough, Ell came around. She started ignoring my calls, canceling dates... I should have... god, I should have known." Carmilla shook her head and closed her eyes. A soft hand on her thigh encouraged her to go on.

"I invited Ell over to talk about what was going on. At that point, I knew what mother had done, so I wanted to clear everything up. As soon as I met her at the door, Ell screamed at me, called me a liar, a cheater, a monster..." Carmilla winced at the memory. She could still hear Ell's voice snarling at her. "It was obvious she had been drinking, which was unusual for her. God, I'm such an idiot for not even noticing it, then. She stormed off and I begged her to stay. I really, really tried. I told her I loved her. I- I wish I had-" Carmilla's throat clenched and her voice cracked. "The phone call from her mom was... it was so... it was horrible. She told me that it was my fault for breaking Ell's heart... told me I was to blame for her death. And I guess..." Carmilla sniffled as a tear escaped her eye. "I guess she was right."

A long silence filled the space between them before Laura launched herself at Carmilla and wrapped her arms around the brunette.

"Carm, it's- that's not your fault. It's your mom's. I can't believe she'd do that to you. That's horrible." The blonde pulled away to look into the other girl's dark, tear-filled eyes. "You're not a monster. You're amazing, and sweet, and beautiful, and so smart, and so kind, and-" she blushed, stopping herself. "I guess I'm rambling."

Carmilla smiled, despite the sob that escaped her.

Laura kissed Carmilla's forehead gently and held the brunette until she stopped crying.

"God, I've barely known you for over two weeks and I've already cried on you three times. This is getting ridiculous."

"What you call 'ridiculous' I call _bonding_." Laura chuckled. "Besides, it's nice to know you trust me. Trust is important."

"Careful, cupcake, you make it sound like we're an item."

"Aren't we?"

Wait, did she cross the line?

It kind of seems like she crossed a line.

Carmilla froze for a moment. She pulled her bottom lip into her mouth.

Yeah, maybe she crossed a line. _Smooth, Hollis, smooth_. But it was important to understand what the heck she and Carmilla were, right? Right.

So... what were they?

* * *

><p><strong>Don't worry, don't worry. I might update earlier than usual because of snowstorms down here. I haven't had school for 2 days in a row. That being said, does anyone wanna build a snowman? <strong>

**OH: Also, eventually this _will_ have smut. So like. Just saying.**


	12. Chapter 12: Awkward First Dates

**Medical issues are to blame for lateness. Apologies.**

**Here, enjoy this.**

* * *

><p><em>"Aren't we?"<em>

Carmilla's stomach dropped. Her heart kind of did a weird stutter thing. Her mouth and throat were dry. Her head was spinning.

Laura Hollis was going to be the death of her.

Their eyes were locked for a while, now. It felt like an hour, but it was probably all of five minutes before Carmilla murmured, "Dinner and a movie before labels, sweetheart."

"Then, since we're both free, uh, why don't we go, like, do that?" Laura sputtered.

Carmilla smirked. "Are you asking me out on a date, cupcake?"

"I- yeah, kind of. Yes."

"Well, I don't want those gift cards going to waste." Carmilla smiled.

"Wait, you- you're serious?" Laura seemed honestly taken aback and it made Carmilla chuckle.

"As a heart-attack."

"_You_ want to go out with _me_?"

"Was that not clear?"

"But, like... _you_. _You_, Carmilla Karnstein, want to go on a _date_ with _me_, Laura Hollis?"

"Yes. Was last night not enough proof, or...?" Carmilla's smirk widened when Laura blushed even more.

"Uh..."

"Or do you want me to remind you of how incredibly attractive I find you?" Carmilla practically purred and Laura gulped.

"Okay, uh, wow, I-" Laura felt like she was on fire. "I should, clean up."

Carmilla chuckled and stretched. "I'm gonna shower.

"Yeah, uh, cool, okay. I'll just... I'll feed the cats." Laura sputtered.

The brunette sighed. "Don't you know how this works, cupcake? Go home. I'll arrange everything and pick you up at six."

"Okay." Laura nodded. "Yeah, sure." On her way out, her foot kicked the door frame.

_Wow,_ she thought. _That was smooth. I am the picture of sophisticated grace._

* * *

><p>Laura had to wait a solid three minutes for Betty's excited squeal to calm down, and even then she didn't know what to say. She was on skype with Betty and LaFontaine and Perry, who now all knew of her and Carmilla's date.<p>

"I _knew_ you two had chemistry!" Betty gushed with a grin.

"_'Chemistry'_?" LaFontaine echoed with a snicker. "Try enough sexual tension to fill a high school."

Perry elbowed her fiance. "We're very happy for you, Laura."

"Oh yeah, totes," Betty nodded.

"Why'd you call us, anyway?" LaF asked. "Shouldn't you, like, be flipping out?"

"I _am _'flipping out'. That's why I called you." Laura turned so that the others could see the group of clothes on her bed. "What should I wear? A dress? Wait, it's too cold for that. But I don't want to look really casual."

"Geez, L, relax," LaF laughed. "You've hung out with her before. Don't panic."

"Yeah, just dress the way you'd normally dress." Betty agreed.

"On LaFontaine and mine's first date, I wore an apron. You can't really dress worse than that," Perry smiled at the memory.

"Are you kidding, Perr?" LaF grinned. "You looked hot in that apron."

Perry rolled her eyes. "I'm sure I did."

"I gotta run, Laura," Betty sighed. "Have fun on your date! Remember, don't stay out too late, and only put out if she acts like a gentlewoman."

Laura blushed. "Bye, Betty."

Betty signed out.

"We'd better go, too." LaFontaine was still looking at Perry. "Get yo girl, Hollis!"

Laura rolled her eyes. "Bye, guys."

They signed out, too.

Laura's phone buzzed.

**Text from: Carmilla (4:50 pm)**

_**Dress nicely. x**_

* * *

><p>A knock at the door made Laura's heart beat wildly. Oh god. She was here. Oh god.<p>

She hurried to the front door, swinging it open. "Hey, Carm."

The brunette was wearing a nice black dress that clung to her curves and stopped just above her knees. Her heels were dark red, a nice contrast to the black.

Laura was wearing a green dress that actually stopped mid-thigh and was surprisingly cleavage-y. (Don't judge, she had to borrow it from Betty one time, but she kind of forgot.)

"You look beautiful," Carmilla commented with a smile.

"Thanks, you, too." Laura replied, grinning goofily. This was _really_ happening. She was on a date with _Carmilla_.

"Ready to go, cupcake?"

"Yeah, just let me lock up." Laura stepped out, locked the front door, and Carmilla laced their fingers together as they walked to the elevator.

They arrived at _Buoni Sentimenti_, an Italian restaurant that Laura was pretty sure was expensive. She was going to say something before remembering the gift card.

"Do they even take that card, here?" Laura asked as Carmilla helped her out of the car.

"Yes. The owner is an old family friend, so I'm sure they'd accept anything from me." The brunette chuckled.

"Oh, I forgot, you're like super rich, right?"

"My _family_ is 'super rich'." Carmilla corrected. "I, however, prefer to earn my money myself."

"Cool," Laura grinned.

"Carmilla!" A sort of larger man greeted with a huge smile. "E 'stato così a lungo!"

"Giovanni!" Carmilla smiled and hugged the man. "Sì, sì, mi sei mancata."

Laura was pretty sure her jaw dropped because _holy freaking crap_ Carmilla spoke _Italian_. Like, wow. Wow. Just... her mind was kind of fuzzy with this knowledge.

The man's eyes settled on Laura. "Ah, is this her? Il tuo amato? She's beautiful!"

Laura blushed, and she thought that Carmilla did, too, but the brunette's wide horror-filled gaze kind of distracted her from her cheeks.

"I- yes, that's her." She looked at Laura. "And yeah, I know. I'm lucky."

"Come, I'll show you your table," the man named Giovanni lead the girls to a table in the back.

"I'm Laura," the blonde introduced when she sat down.

"I'm Giovanni." The man said with a smile. "You be good to my Carmilla, okay? She's a good woman."

"Yeah," Laura cast Carmilla a side glance. "I know."

"I like this one," Giovanni chuckled, turning to Carmilla. "Keep her, yeah?"

Carmilla nodded. "I planned on it."

"We'll take care of the meals. Just sit back and relax." Giovanni turned and walked away.

"Wow," Laura said once he was gone. "You speak Italian."

"And French, Russian, German, and Sumerian." Carmilla shrugged. "I was homeschooled up until high school."

"Sumerian? Isn't that, like, a dead language?"

"Yeah, but mother wanted us to be 'cultured'. Is my being multilingual a good thing?"

"Oh _god_ yeah." Laura nodded as cups of water were placed on the table.

"Interesting," Carmilla noted.

"Do you girls want anything else to drink?" A middle-aged woman asked.

"I'm good with water," Carmilla replied.

"Can I get some tea with lemon?" Laura requested politely.

"Sure thing," the woman walked away.

* * *

><p>Carmilla watched Laura closely as the blonde talked animatedly about her dream to be a journalist. She looked so happy, so excited and eager. It was both admirable and endearing. And really, really cute. This was a good idea, she decided as their food was placed in front of them.<p>

Carmilla explained what the food was, but Laura was caught up in how beautiful Carmilla was. If she had a dollar for every time she found herself thinking that, she'd probably be filthy rich by now.

The rest of the meal was spent with small talk about future careers and funny stories and Laura was really freaking happy that this happened.

* * *

><p>Carmilla took Laura to see <em>Into The Woods<em> because they both talked about how much they liked the musical. Carmilla had been in a production of it at her high school, once. She was Cinderella.

Laura had learned that, not only did Carmilla _sing_, but she was also a fan of theatre, which as good to know because so was Laura and that's actually really cute.

The two held hands during the movie and at some point Carmilla gained her attention long enough to give her a sweet kiss. It was different without the alcohol. It was soft and warm and gentle and _god_ Laura couldn't believe this was happening.

When they returned to the apartments, Carmilla walked Laura to her apartment. They stopped at the front door.

"This was... this was great, Carm," Laura said with a grin.

"Yeah," Carmilla agreed. "It was, wasn't it?"

"So... will this happen again?" Laura asked, part of her a little worried for the answer.

"Well, that's how being girlfriends works, cutie. Dates are sort of mandatory." Carmilla winked.

Laura's heart skipped a beat and her grin got impossibly wider. _Girlfriends_. Whoa.

Carmilla wrapped her arms around Laura's waist, and the blonde wrapped her own around Carmilla's neck. Laura stood on her tippy-toes so she could reach Carmilla's lips and, _yup_, they're still really soft and taste like vanilla. She was just checking. For science.

"I'll see you in the morning for work, cupcake," Carmilla murmured, when they pulled apart.

"Yeah," Laura unlocked her door. "Tomorrow."

Carmilla turned back to the elevator. Laura closed her door quietly and let her back thump against it as a lazy smile took over her face.

She was dating Carmilla. Holy freaking _crap_.

* * *

><p><strong>Ahh, the peak of happiness. It doesn't all go downhill from here, don't worry.<br>**

**See you all tuesday-ish**


	13. Chapter 13: You and Me

**Sorry for my absence last week! Stuff came up and... yeah. Anyway, here ya go!**

* * *

><p>After dating Laura for about a week now, and having impromptu movie nights at Carmilla's, Carmilla had come to the unfortunate realization that Laura liked musicals. No, not <em>liked<em> – _adored_.

They had taken up the habit of taking turns on picking the movies. Tonight was Laura's turn. Guess what she put on? Freaking _Les Miserables_.

(Carmilla refused to admit that she sort of likes this one. Mostly for the sake of getting a rise out of the tiny blonde. What? She was cute when she was mad.)

Of course, that meant Laura would be singing along to every single song. Fun fact: about 98% of this movie is sung.

Carmilla fought a groan as Laura loudly sang along to the scene where Javert discovers the mayor was actually Valjean. The blonde wasn't actually bad. It was just that Carmilla (and she would _never_ say this out loud) actually wanted to watch the movie.

"Laura," she sighed.

But, Laura didn't stop. She was pretty damn engrossed in this stupid movie.

_"I've hunted you across the years, Men like you can never change-"_ Laura continued.

Carmilla bit her lip. How could she get the smaller girl to shut up?

Wait a second.

Laura let out a gasp of shock when Carmilla turned to her, her legs wrapping around Laura's hips, straddling her.

"Stop singing." Carmilla hissed before laying a gentle kiss on Laura's neck.

"W-what?" Laura sputtered. Had she been singing a few seconds ago? It was hard to think past Carmilla's lips attached to her pulse point.

The brunette moved her lips to Laura's ear. "No. More. Singing." She purred around a few gentle nibbles to Laura's ear lobe.

"I- but-" Laura stopped talking when soft lips met her own.

She hummed and ran her tongue along Carmilla's bottom lip. And, as usual, the kiss rapidly became heated.

Carmilla nibbled at Laura's jawline, eliciting wonderful whimpers from the blonde. One of Laura's hand was tangled in Carmilla's dark locks and the other was on Carmilla's hip, her nails digging into pale skin.

Laura loved this. Carmilla loved this. It was fucking _wonderful_. Making out with Carmilla was always great.

But, as usual, Laura pulled away.

"C-can we get back to watching, now? I won't sing." She sputtered, her voice an octave higher than usual.

Carmilla respected Laura's boundaries. She respected the blonde's obvious line between _'okay' _physical contact, and _'we need to stop'_ physical contact. Besides, it was only a week into a relationship. Wait, how long does this usually happen? Carmilla was patient. She would respect Laura's wishes.

So, she returned to her previous spot, her breathing rapid and her heart pounding. And, then there was the coil in her lower stomach.

Whenever things got heavy and damn near relieving the tension between her legs, Laura stopped things from going further.

But it was okay.

Really.

She wouldn't push.

"I-I'm sorry," Laura murmured after a moment. "I know you want to..."

"But you don't, that's okay, baby," Carmilla pulled Laura into her side and kissed her cheek. "It's okay."

"No- it's not that. I do. I really, _really_ do. Want to do that. With you. Like. Really badly." Laura blushed. "It's... I mean- it's complicated."

"I understand." Carmilla turned so she faced Laura. "Sweetie, look at me. I don't care how long I have to wait. You're worth it, okay?"

"But, you deserve an explanation."

"I don't deserve anything from you. You owe me nothing."

"_God_, if only the guys at my school were as wonderful as you." Laura murmured. "I mean, that was when I _dated_ them. Before I accepted who I was." She shook her head, as if the memory was distant instead of a few years ago.

"Well, they must not have realized how much of a catch you are." Carmilla cooed softly.

"But, I think I should just... mention that... well, I'm a-" Laura paused, her cheeks a bright shade of red. "A y-you know..."  
>Carmilla stared at Laura with raised eyebrows. "A virgin?"<p>

"Y-yeah. Yeah, is that... okay?"

The brunette grinned. "Are you serious, Laura? Why would you not having sex _not_ be okay? _Your_ sexual life is _your_ business. Nobody has any place to judge – not even me."

Arms wrapped around Carmilla and lips kissed her softly.

"Have I ever told you that I really, _really_ like you?" Laura asked quietly against Carmilla's mouth with a smile.

"Hm, maybe once or twice, but I wouldn't mind hearing it again." Carmilla grinned.

They kissed again but they kept on smiling too much so they settled on cuddling while watching the movie.

When Éponine started singing, Carmilla accidentally hummed along.

Laura gasped and sat up, staring accusingly at the brunette. "You _know_ this movie."

Carmilla looked away from the screen with red cheeks. "W-What? No I don't!"

"You _totally_ do!"

"I know the _musical_."

"You love musicals!"

"No I don't!"

"Carm, if you don't admit your true love for musicals, I'm going to _make you_."

That made Carmilla snort. "'_Make me'_? No offense, cupcake, but I'm bigger than you. And stronger."

"Wanna bet?" Laura taunted.

With that, the tiny blonde pounced on Carmilla, her fingertips dancing along the brunette's sides. Hard laughter bubbled up from Carmilla's throat and she found herself flailing underneath Laura, gasping for air.

"Now, who absolutely _loves_ musicals?" Laura asked tauntingly. She knew she'd won.

But, Carmilla was as stubborn as she was beautiful. She bit her lips to stop from laughing (which, ultimately, did not work).

Carmilla managed to flip herself (and Laura) over the edge of the couch to the floor, where all air escaped her lungs with an _"oof"_.

Laura stopped tickling immediately. "Oh gosh, Carm! I'm sorry!"

Carmilla chuckled and wrapped her arms around Laura's waist. "It's okay. And, fine, I like musicals."

"I _knew_ it." Laura whispered.

"By the way, it's kinda nice seeing you on top of me like this," Carmilla noted, realizing the blonde was straddling her.

Laura blushed, but didn't move. "Yeah?"

Carmilla nodded with a hum. "Oh, definitely. It's pretty hot."

Laura kissed Carmilla gently, then pulled away. "And you're still pretty hot even though you're a total _dork_ for musicals."

Carmilla grunted and sat up, pushing Laura into a sitting position in her lap. "Shut up."

Laura kissed her again. "When this is over, we're restarting it. And you are _totally_ singing along with me."

* * *

><p><strong>Text from: Cupcake (7:15 am)<strong>

_**Wakey wakey!**_

**Text from: Cupcake (7:16 am)**

_**We have work today. Get up, grumpy-pants!**_

**Text to: Cupcake (7:17 am)**

_**No coffee. Cannot function without it. Sleeping.**_

**Text from: Cupcake (7:18 am)**

_**Nice try. It's inventory day. We HAVE to go.**_

**Text from: Cupcake: (7:18 am)**

_**By the way, I have your coffee. Open the door.**_

**Text to: Cupcake (7:19 am)**

_**Did I ever tell you that I adore you?**_

Carmilla groggily opened the door to her apartment. Sure enough, Laura was there, two coffees in her hands.

"I made a quick run to the Starbucks across the street. I hope you don't mind. I got two vanilla lattes, because I didn't know if you liked a certain kind of coffee, and I figured you'd have your usual shot of espresso when we got to work, and-" Laura's ramble was cut off by a soft pair of lips pressing against her own.

"Thank you," Carmilla murmured, taking her coffee and pulling Laura inside so that she could shut the door. (The kittens were getting a bit more adventurous lately. She had to chase one of them down the hall last night after Laura left.)

Laura picked Bagheera up and sat down next to Carmilla on the couch. "I hate inventory," the blonde complained.

"Doesn't everyone?" Carmilla chuckled.

"Well, yeah, but today's also the day we get new strays in. It's always so sad." Laura pouted.

"Shouldn't it be happy? Since you're giving them a new chance?"

"Well, I mean, it _should_ be happy. But that means the old ones who weren't adopted go back to the shelter, where chances of adoption are kind of low."

"What happens if they aren't adopted?"

"That's the best part about our shelter – we don't kill them. We actually have a few stores that are in partnership with the shelter, so the animals get rotated to different areas. Our store is kind of the 'last stop' of rotation, so the unadopted animals get sent back to the shelter for a month, before they get switched again."

"That's confusing," Carmilla wrinkled her nose.

Laura shrugged. "Yeah, it's pretty wild sometimes. Last month, we had a _lot_ of cats. That means we'll probably get some dogs this time. Which means I have to walk them every two hours."

"And you do all that work because...?"  
>"Betty's better at the register. I like to move around."<p>

Carmilla smirked. "'Move around', huh?"

Laura's cheeks reddened, but she scoffed. "Pervert."

* * *

><p>The commute to work was, as usual, filled with smalltalk and playful teasing. When they finally pulled into the lot, Laura turned to Carmilla.<p>

"Any plans for lunch?"

"Not that I know of," Carmilla replied.

"Cool, I'm buying." Laura grinned, slipping out of the car with a little bit of bounce in her step.

Carmilla watched the blonde for a moment. She was too damn cute. What has Carmilla gotten herself into?

Carmilla got out as well and offered her hand out to Laura. "Lady Hollis, may I have the honour of walking you to work?"

Laura giggled. "You dork." She took Carmilla's hand and curtseyed. "Why, yes, Lady Karnstein, I wouldn't mind if you walked me to work at all."

The two entwined their fingers and walked into the mall.

A gagging sound caught their attention. They turned to see LaFontaine.

"God, you two are sickening. Are Perr and I that bad?" They asked with a grin.

Laura rolled her eyes. "Nice to see you, too. What are you doing here this early?"

"I actually wanted some action shots of people in the morning. It's for a collage I plan on calling _'Misery'_."

Laura laughed. "Then why not get a happy shot of Carm and I?"

Carmilla shot Laura a glare that said _'please no'_ but Laura shook it off.

"Yeah, totally. That's perfect!" LaFontaine nodded. "Okay, okay, just hold hands and look happy."

"How do we look happy, exactly?" Carmilla asked.

"Just talk to each other." LaF answered.

Carmilla looked at Laura. "Your friends are weird."

"Aren't we all?" Laura replied.

A flash of a light. "Perfect! Keep going."

"No, seriously, this is beyond strange. This borders the pathological."

"Oh, just- think of it as something for posterity."

"Fuck posterity."

Laura rolled her eyes, despite her smile. "Oh, hush."

They kissed briefly before another flash. "Alright!" LaF exclaimed. "That's a wrap ladies, nice work."

Laura giggled. "So, how's it going with you and Perry?"

"She's obsessing over finite details of our wedding," LaF chuckled. "You know, the usual Perry way. We're lucky she still comes to work."

"I guess you're keeping her all relaxed?" Carmilla hinted with a playful wink.

LaFontaine rolled their eyes. "Oh yeah, totally. Well, as relaxed as Perr can get. You know she spent half an hour deciding what colour the ribbon on the flower bouquet would be?"

Laura laughed. "Yeah, that's Perry for 'ya."

"When do you think the wedding will be?" Carmilla wondered.

"Personally, I want it in the summer. But things are leaning more towards spring."

"So soon?" Laura's eyebrows shot up with shock.

"Well, Perr and I have been planning our wedding since we were ten." LaF admitted with a slight blush. "So most of it's already planned. Even the guest list. Perr's parents, her aunt and uncle, and of course her cousins."

But not their parents. At least, not their father, anyway. Perhaps their mother would come?

"And us," Laura piped up, sensing the sour subject.

"Oh, totally. That reminds me, L, I think Perr wants you to be the bridesmaid."

"_Me_?"

"Yeah, _you_. You're like our best friend, dude."

Laura shrugged with a blush.

"And my buddy JP is gonna be the best man, of course." They grinned.

Laura groaned. She liked JP a lot but sometimes he was a bit... _much_.

"Oh, don't worry, he'll be under control. He's got a new girlfriend apparently." LaF assured.

"Wow, someone's managed to tie him down for more than a few days?" Laura asked, genuinely shocked.

"Supposedly." LaF smirked.

They approached the coffee shop.

"Well, better go make sure Perr's not having an aneurism over what the daily special should be." LaF smiled fondly. "See you guys later. Thanks for the good shots!"

"Bye!" Laura waved before leaning against Carmilla's side. "Those two are so cute."

"Not as cute as us though." Carmilla snorted.

"Oh, definitely not. We're the cutest."

Carmilla grinned. But, Laura was right. She was happy LaFontaine and Perry were so cutely in love. She wanted that. Wanted _happiness_.

It was the first time in years she felt like she had a future to look forward to. And it felt great.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm gonna start writing extras for this story, so if you have any suggestions for things you want to see (including the upcoming <em>heavy<em> smut scene that I will exclude from the story itself) start suggesting! **


End file.
